Merely Business
by Aleutoan
Summary: Kagome,heir to the Higurashi Corp was forced into marrying Sesshoumaru,heir to Taisho Inc, now mated and married to him she runs away only to fall into the hands of Naraku; a cunning man with an obsession with her. Story is good. Kag&Sess San
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha, this is quite obvious if I do say so myself. There will be some citrus, limes and lemony goodness. You have been warned. Don't be too mean, I'm not that great at writing sad stories and such. Anyways go on and read the story. It's really good, I promise.

* * *

Why? 

How had it come to this? Laying in his bed letting him have his way with her. His hands roaming her body, crying out in pleasure with each of his hard fevered thrusts. It wasn't supposed to happen like this..no this wasn't the man she was supposed to be with. He grinded on to her and rubbed her nub. He crushed his lips upon hers and swallowed her moan. Her mind was screaming no, yet her body was yearning for his touch.

Every single spot that he touched left a tingly sensation that just fueled her arousal. His tongue darted into her mouth making her shiver. Giving her goose bumps upon her flawless skin. Her pale hands snaked around his neck, running her fingers through his soft silver tresses damp with sweat. His panting figure on top of her own, her eyes closed from the immense pleasure coursing though her. She gripped the black sheets tighter as she came, her walls clamped down on him, one final hard thrust he spilled his seed in her, his fangs elongated and he bit down hard where her shoulder and neck met. She yelped in pain, then she realized what he had done, her eyes flew open wide as she gasped. He had marked her, she was his now; forever until the day she died.

No..

She could only hope that that day would come soon. She would never be free, she didn't love the man that was currently cleaning her mating mark, but then why was he in his bed? This wasn't supposed to happen, especially not with _him_. She had always been told to save her purity for the one she loved, she didn't love him. She despised him with every fiber in her being.

"Your mine now, Kagome…" he rolled off of her and let sleep claim him with a victorious smirk. She laid there, motionless in the black silk covers staring at the ceiling. Her body slick and sticky from the nights events, she never felt more disgusting in her life.

The sick bastard had done this merely for his pleasure, he didn't love her; only lusted for her. As much as it was his fault it was hers too. She let him go this far, she could have stopped him but she didn't. She continued and never made an effort to tell him enough. 'What have I done?' kept running through her mind like a mantra. Her eyes began to feel heavy, her eyelids started closing, a few moments later exhaustion overtook her and she fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning she awoke by the suns bright rays, the sunlight brought warmth to her freezing body. She never felt more alone. Strong pale arms were wrapped around her waist. Her mate was beside her, yet she felt no comfort. To her it was as if she was alone, she didn't love him. She made no effort to move, it was pointless. His hold on her was like iron, she laid there limply in his arms. She heard a yawn and she knew he was awake.

"Good morning koishii.." he breathed in her ear, his warm breath fanning her neck. He nipped at her neck and trailed down to his mating mark and licked it. She managed to hold a low moan that threatened to escape. She didn't reply, he had called her love. Did he think she was a fool? No, she wasn't she wouldn't fall for his tricks.

Not receiving and answer he abruptly got up off the bed. "Prepare yourself we must announce to the press were married." She grunted in response, she heard the door click shut as he stepped out of the room. A few more moments and he would be out of ear shot. Only then did she let her tears fall. She hugged herself and sobbed into her arms. Why did the kami's hate her so?

Down the hall Sesshoumaru was listening to her heart wrenching sobs, he let a cold cruel smirk grow on his lips. He didn't feel the least bit guilty, this was what she deserved for loving the filthy half breed. She may not have given him her body, no that was _his _and no one else's but, she had given him her heart.

Foolish human.

Now that the hanyou was out of the way he could do whatever he wished. He claimed her as his bitch last night. No other male could ever touch her, once they saw the prominent magenta crescent moon on her shoulder. It was meant to tell any other male, she was taken and by none other than Sesshoumaru Taisho. No one would touch her unless they were foolish enough to want their head ripped off of their shoulders.

He didn't know why he lusted over her, maybe it was her godly body or her brilliant blue eyes that dimmed when he came in to her life. Either way it did not matter. He was free to do whatever he wished to his bitch. He loved the way her head rolled back and her eyes closed when he pounded into her, they way she tasted was _delicious_ and unexplainable. He had thought about going back into the room and recreate last nights events but he had things to do. After all he now had all the time in the world.

He went into his closet and sighed, he didn't want to deal with the press today. He could think of many other things to keep him occupied, like pleasuring his mate. No matter how much they hated each other, the way she cried out in pleasure made him want to fuck her harder until she could no longer walk. All the stupid press would be saying is how much of a big deal that the two most powerful companies Taisho inc and Higurashi corp. now became one because the two heirs to the companies married.

Most of the controversy was because Kagome was supposed to be married to Inuyasha his disgusting half brother. The idiot had left her for a ugly whore named Kikyou. Kagomes' heart was broken and that's when he came in. He was to marry him to merge companies there was no other option, he knew she would not want her younger brother to be married to his younger sister. His plan was flawless and worked just as he had planned.

He shook his head and undressed. He went into his luxurious bathroom and turned on the water. The steam fogged up the glass, the hot water rolled in droplets down his sculpted body. He continued to bathe himself and decided he needed to have a talk with his bitch. She had a attitude, defiance was a horrible habit of hers. He had very little patients and He needed to teach her where her place was and that was below him.

She had stopped weeping, now she just stood sitting in the soft bed hugging her naked body. She buried her face into her knees. How horrible her life had turned out to be. What did she do to deserve this? Did the kami's hate her that much? Why did Inuyasha betray her! This would have had never happened if it weren't for him! Part of her was happy that she had found out he was a cheating bastard. What would she have done if she was pregnant with his pup and he had done this to her? She hated her money crazy parents, they did this to her because they simply wanted to merge companies. Which meant more money would come their way, that's all they cared about.

They _used _her, and ruined her life in the process.

She got up from the bed dragging the silk cover to wrap herself in . She walked down the hall, Sesshoumarus' servants giving her nasty looks. The women glares filled with envy, while the men's where filled with lust. She shuddered in disgust. She saw a inu-youkai talking with another about her.

This pissed her off, "Do you have a problem with me? If you do I suggest you say it now." she hissed.

"Yes, I do you filthy human! You are nothing but a whore unworthy to be Sesshoumarus' mate!" the female inu youkai shouted at her. Kagome was sent over the edge, she wouldn't be put down and she was no whore!

She walked up to the female demon and slapped her, her hand infused with miko energy. The woman cried out in pain, the skin on her cheek started dissolving.

"Let…This" she pointed to the demon now holding her cheek, "be a lesson to all of you, do not test me." she turned and walked into the bathroom.

Too caught up in her thoughts to notice the bathroom was occupied, she slammed the door behind her and dropped the blanket and bent over to fold it when she got harshly pushed up against the wall. She tightly shut her eyes, trying not to cry from the pain in her back. His hot breath once again fanned over her ear. His hands tightly around her neck, claws dangerously close to a vital artery.

"Hello my little bitch…Its time you learn your place.."

* * *

This came to me at about one in the morning, I worked on it a little bit and finished it in school. What will happen next? A lemon? Maybe I did promise some lemony goodness.

Make me happy and review!

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Your Right

_Okay, thank you all for the wonderful reviews. __Sorry it took so long to update.__I rewrote this chapter three or four times. __I'm still not to happy with it but it will do. __This is the first time I have officially tired and posted a lemon up. __I hope it will be satisfactory and not horrible as I expect it to be. __I do not own Inuyasha all previous disclaimers still apply._

_

* * *

_

She couldn't hold back a moan when he spoke his voice was low and husky, laced with desire. She opened her eyes to look at him, warm brown crashed with golden amber. Both were too stubborn to look away. His hand slipped from her neck, caressing everything on his way down to her ass sending shivers up her spine. Kagome let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

"You seem desperate to make me submit to you ne?" she smirked, her eyes held a mischievous glint in them. Unlike someone else who would be screaming bloody murder if they were being held by the neck by Sesshoumaru. She wasn't, she didn't know if it was her sheer stupidity or her ignorance. Either way it didn't matter.

He smiled, showing the fangs that did wonders to her the night before. She involuntarily shivered as she remembered how she was bucking on his face as he slid his warm tongue over and plunged deep into her..how those very same fangs bit and rubbed on her jewel making her go over the edge. He looked into her gaze and kissed her fully on the lips, she gave into his abusing kiss as they immediately opened their mouths, their tongues battled for dominance.

Kagome pulled away, she stood there pinned to the bathroom wall, panting trying to catch her breath. Her raven hair slightly tousled, lips swollen form the abusing kisses. They looked into each others eyes, lust clearly evident; he wanted her _now_ and he would have her. Seconds later Kagome was roughly being pushed into their room. Both their problems clearly forgotten.

She moaned when she felt two of his fingers enter her tight passage, she bucked trying to get his fingers deeper in her. Sesshoumaru smirked when he found her to be already sufficiently wet, and they had just started.

He pounded his fingers into her, his knuckles rubbing on her clitoris, he removed his fingers; receiving a whimper from her, but wasted no time, he licked his fingers clean and went back to his ministrations. He grinded on her making her take a step back each time until she collapsed on to the bed. In a blink of an eye she was put on her hands and knees like a proper submissive Inu bitch. She felt him slip into her, filling her, stretching her until she could no more. She heard him groan. The feeling of her tight passage constricting around him was overwhelming, trying to pull him in deeper. He started rocking, slowly at first wanting to tease her.

"Faster.." she moaned, he complied and she spread her legs wider as he pounded into her with his demonic speed. Kagome cried out in pleasure, her hands gave in she was now supported by her elbows.

"Harder!" she roared, her face buried deep into a pillow, muffling her screams. Sesshoumaru sped up with a growl and went even deeper and faster.

"This is where you belong! Under me on your hands and knees bitch!" he snarled into her ear. His words sent her over the edge, she came with a loud scream, her nails dug into the bed.

She panted breathlessly as he came insider her, spilling his hot seed in her. He flipped them over and held her in his embrace like a lover would. The difference was there was no love, they didn't love each other. They fucked like animals driven by lust, and only lust. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She had done it again.

She swore to herself she wouldn't do it again.

Yet here she was.

She had never intended to go this far.

They had an agreement, she broke it.

Once again his warm body was pressed against hers. "We had an agreement." she hissed, "You were not to touch me." she hugged herself and looked down.

She felt him get up, "You are correct, but you did not stop me did you?" she couldn't see his face but she could feel his cold cruel smirk growing back into place on his perfect face. T

he bastard was right, she hadn't done anything to stop him, yet again she had done the same thing as the night before. He walked out of the room, once again she was alone. When would she cease her stupidity? Why had she fallen for his tricks yet again. She could still vividly remember what happened right after the wedding.

Dressed in all white, a veil covering her pale face. Her hair in curls half pulled up half down, make up on her face, ruby red lip gloss. She smiled and looked at the priest that was to marry them. Guests filling the pews not one single spot open, the church, the perfect dress and husband. Every little girls dream, not hers though.

She heard him say 'I do' and looked up, his face held no emotion. 'Do you Kagome Higurashi take Sesshoumaru Taisho as your husband?' were the only words she heard before she could stop 'I do' slipped out of her mouth.

Those two words had destroyed her. Everything happened in a blur, he gently pushed her veil out of the way and kissed her, his arms wrapped around her in a loving embrace, she closed her eyes and kissed back. The crowed roared with joy saying 'congratulations'. Never in her life had she been so turned on by a kiss, not even when she was with Inuyasha. Countless amounts of times the hanyou had tried to bed her. Of course she always refused and stopped before it got out of hand, but this man…the moment after the wedding. They entered the limo, he pushed her down on the seat, climbed on top of her and kissed her. Next thing she knew she was lying naked in his bed, her dress long ago discarded.

This wasn't part of the agreement.

Before the wedding she had clearly said she would not do anything intimate with him. She was to be his wife in front of the cameras, nothing more. When she tried to remind him, he crashed his lips upon hers and all coherent thoughts were thrown out the window. She never would have guessed that he would mark her. She should have run away when she had the chance, Kouga a wolf youkai had offered her help. She refused, if she didn't marry then they would marry off his brother to Chizuru, Sesshoumaru's younger sibling that was just as bad as the supposed Kikyou.

She wouldn't burden her little brother with that, he was still young and should live his life. She stared at the sun, it seemed to be well past noon. She sighed and got up, she winced her legs sore. She needed a hot shower, maybe then go shopping. Do something to calm her nerves, cool her down form her now hectic life. She needed to get away, far away from this man that seemed to have so much control over her.

Maybe she would call Kouga and take up his offer.

* * *

_I assure you the story will get better._

_the story will get better I assure you._

_Review please!_

_Thank you for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

I will talk a little about Inuyasha and Kikyou . There will be some important stuff unveiled The name of the wine I wrote in here was gotten off of a website. I googled top ten most expensive wines, that one happened to come up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

The warm water did wonders on her sore body, she sighed and washed her hair until she felt it was clean. She hastily washed her body rubbing her hands up and down trying to rid herself of the grime. She sighed and closed her eyes, slid down the bathroom wall and let the warm water hit her. Could she go through with it? Would she go through with it? Who knew what Sesshoumaru would do once he found out that his mate had run away.

It wasn't as simple as just grabbing her things and leaving. She was famous for owning the company under her name, where ever she went she would most probably be recognized. No, she could only wish it was that easy; but then again life wasn't easy for her anymore. She rose off of the shower floor and turned off the water, she grabbed a towel and wrapped herself in it. Opening the door, the cold air from the house hit her, she shivered from the cold and wrapped the towel tighter around her perfect body.

She walked down the hall, gazing at some of the servants cowering in fear, she let a small smirk appear on her face. She stopped at the biggest doors, _their_ room and walked inside. Sesshoumaru was not in the room, she felt relieved. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to him.

She walked across the smooth carpet and reached the closet. She went to get dressed, Sesshoumaru said something about going out to dinner; they would be meeting someone but he hadn't said who. She went into her closet, she picked out a black skirt suit and a dress shirt. Who ever it was that they were meeting she needed to look professional. A Higurashi…well a Taisho never looked unprofessional.

She curled her hair and let if fall over her small shoulders. She applied some makeup and went down the stairs, at the end she met Sesshoumaru. She tried her best not to glare at him, she had to act like she loved him. Only for the sake of their business , his icy stoic voice broke her thoughts.

"Let us go to the limo, we are eating at the restaurant named Sakura." the corners of his lips turned in to a cynical smirk, "Were going to dine with the hanyou and his mate, Kikyou." he left the motionless Kagome standing as he headed for the door.

Kikyou..the name sounded vaguely familiar, but she didn't know from where. She pondered on the name when realization hit her, tears threatened to overflow the dam in her eyes, her blood froze in her veins.

She was going to meet the woman who was better than her.

The woman who won Inuyashas' heart- no stole her beloved hanyou's heart..

Just as she thought her life couldn't get any worse, it seemed she had spoke too soon.

She wouldn't cry, no she was stronger than this. She would be leaving soon, no matter what it took. She would escape from this wretched place and never come back. She gripped the tiny jewel on her necklace, the Shikon no Tama. It was worth more than she could imagine according to her jiji, but money didn't matter to her. It was the only thing her jiji left her, the only thing holding his memory close to her.

She took a deep breath and went through the door, her head held high in non-existent confidence. She opened the limo door and entered it in one languid movement, her eyes held no emotion while her face seemed to be joyful.. Sesshoumaru was astonished, he head expected her to cry and refuse to go. Here she was, calm as ever ready to meet the woman who her former lover betrayed her with.

Why wasn't she crying?

"Kikyou, are you ready?" a young man, looking quite similar to Sesshoumaru shouted over his shoulder. Yes, this was the famous Inuyasha Taisho.

"Yes honey." the woman smiled, to everyone she was quite beautiful, full plump breasts and lips.

Tiny waist and warm brown eyes. She looked like Kagome, but she wasn't the prettier of the two. Her eyes held secrets, something sinister to which he was oblivious to. Kikyou smirked as they entered their limo, being married to a wealthy man had its perks. She moved closer to Inuyasha, and nuzzled her face into his neck. He hugged her, joy filling his eyes. How he came to love the woman was a wonder to him, he couldn't remember anything after he had met her. He took a drink she had given him and everything before that night was gone from his memory. She had told him he had a ex-lover named Kagome but she had betrayed him and married his brother.

He couldn't remember what Kagome looked like or how his brother did either but everything would be solved tonight. The limo came to a stop, he got up and went into the restaurant with his mate beside him. They stopped at the front, a young boy was waiting to escort them. He acknowledged the young man and the boy immediately took to the front.

"This way sir." he moved his arm to show them the way, they took a seat in the very back, "Would you like anything to drink?" the boy asked, pad and pen ready for his order.

"Hm..," he looked at Kikyou for assistance she nodded and ordered for them.

"Bring us two bottles of Chteau Margaux." she told the waiter sweetly. He nodded and wrote down their order as he scurried off. Now all they had to do was wait.

Kagome crossed her legs and placed her hands in her lap, you could see wedding ring as it glimmered in the afternoon light. This would be the first time that she would see Inuyasha since he left for his trip in the united states, he didn't even break up with her in person her had called her and told her it was over. The next day her parents told her that Sesshoumaru had offered to marry her to merge the companies. They had agreed without her consent, everything was set for 3 weeks later. Inuyasha did not attend her wedding. For some reason she thought it was better that way, it would have proved to be too much to see him with his mate while she was getting married.

"We have arrived." his cold voice broke her from her thoughts, she stared at him until he grabbed her hand and let her to the door.

She took a deep breath and went through hand in hand with Sesshoumaru. A black haired waiter was awaiting them, he observed Kagome's body with a lustful gaze. Sesshoumaru growled and put a possessive arm around her waist. She looked up at him confused but he didn't say anything else. The waiter lead them to the back of the restaurant, secluded from everyone else to avoid paparazzi and crazy fans. They were both very desirable people, both held remarkable looks.

People were naturally attracted to them. She looked to the right and saw two silhouettes, Inuyasha and Kikyou. She looked up and Sesshoumaru, he smiled. A true genuine smile, her breath hitched she blinked and it was gone. He lead her to her seat and pulled the chair for her, she gracefully sat down. He then sat him self beside her, he snapped his fingers at the waiter and he came over to them.

"Bring me a bottle of Dom. Romane Conti." the waiter seemed surprised, he ordered the most expensive wine in the restaurant. Then again it was a Taisho, never expect less than the best from them. He wrote it down and asked if that was it. Kagome nodded and smiled as the man left.

She saw Inuyasha and looked into his eyes, something seemed wrong with him. His eyes weren't their normal bright yellow amber, they seemed dimmed and almost an orange color. Something was wrong, very wrong. She grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand, from the look he gave her he seemed to think the same thing. She decided to let it go until later, both the waiters came back.

"Your Dom. Romane Conti sir." he opened the bottle and placed some of the wine in the two wine glasses, she watched as the dark colored substance splashed a little in the cup and settled down. The other waiter did the same to Inuyasha, they ordered one of the cheapest wines, pitiful she thought as she took a sip of her drink.

The wine had hits of soy sauce, flowers and licorice, quite good if you asked her. She set the Swarovski crystal wine glass down on the glass table and sat her hands on her lap and looked forward, her pose perfect.

She looked to the left of him and saw _Kikyou_, she looked at the woman, scrutinizing her. Kagome was definitely better looking, her eyes were a lapis Azul while Kikyou's where a muddy brown. Kikyou's hair was flat in her opinion, nothing compared to her bouncy raven hair. She looked at her wrist, a silver bracelet was there. A charm, a single red rose. The very same charm bracelet she gave her _sister _that had long ago disappeared…her breathe caught at her throat, she tried to swallow but the lump seemed to be stuck there.

It _was_ her sister.

Kikyou observed Sesshoumaru, completely oblivious to his mate. She licked her lips, this man was _gorgeous_. Silver hair that looked like the finest silks, golden amber eyes. A body of a god, and that tight blood red dress shirt he had on did wonders on him. Sesshoumaru must of smelt her arousal, for he had a disgusted look in his face.

Sesshoumaru looked at the woman his brother had decided to mate, she was no comparison to _his _Kagome. The scent of multiple men around her was disgusting, he was ashamed to have his half brother in his family. His father couldn't just have kept it in his pants, just that one time. Then again, if it were not for his idiotic brother he would not have met Kagome and well that was quite simply unacceptable.

Kikyou saw the look Sesshoumaru had and she was appalled, this was the first man that had every looked at her that way. Most of the time men fell at her feet wanting her, but this man was different. '_Hmph, whatever he might be all that but I don't need him._' she thought as she saw him look at his mate, she turned to see her. Her eyes widened.

It was Kagome.

They both looked at each other neither wavering their hard stares, both the men seemed to wonder what was wrong with them. Kikyou broke eye contact when she felt Inuyasha's aura change.

Shit.

"Kagome? Is that you? Why are you married to this bastard?" he asked questionably, Kagome gasped. She was right, something was wrong with him.

Now to figure out what.

* * *

_I love Sesshoumaru's cold attitude, I think its what makes him sexy. _

Sesshoumaru and Kagome will get closer eventually, but it will take some work. I can't make them suddenly fall in love within two chapters, the story would end too fast. I revised this chapter on Christmas night, I did make some changes and added some things, made it longer more descriptive instead of just jumping to things. The website I got the wines was supposedly the one Sesshoumaru ordered is worth roughly one thousand five hundred dollars. I think Inuyasha's was about worth four hundred dollars.

Review please, I'd appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

Adrenaline rushed through her veins, she had to do something or all her hard work would go down the drain. She could watch and stop their argument before he revealed something important. Rekindling Her and her sisters relationship could wait, though she very well doubted that she could. She stole her own sisters fiancé but knowing Kagome's forgiving attitude maybe she would. She loved her sister dearly, but envied her all the same. Kikyou wanted his love, she was tired of being her replacement until her boss got the real thing. She would most probably be thrown out of Onigumo corp. as soon as he got his hands on Kagome. She felt a pang of guilt for betraying her sister, but it did not matter what was done was done.

She looked at Kagome who was now leaning across the table, glaring at Inuyasha. She had something around her neck, a small silver chain with a pink jewel glittering a white pink color infused with her miko powers, The Shikon no Tama! Oh, her boss would surely be happy with her once she told him the location of the jewel! She smiled with joy and sat back in her chair and watched her sister and her mate argue, she took a wine glass and put some of the wine she ordered in it.

Once she made sure everyone was looking she took a small vile from her pocket and squirted two drops into the drink, she mixed them with a quick small shake of her hand and set it down in place of the Inuyashas' wine.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru is my husband you twit! You're the one who is married to my sister!" Kagome screamed right back at him, who did he think he was? Whatever was wrong with him he had nothing to do with her anymore. She didn't care either, furthermore he was nothing but a business partner for her. Sesshoumaru visibly seemed surprised, he didn't know that she had a sister. Now there familiarity made sense, he sat back his emotionless face back in to place.

This would be interesting.

"This whore!" he spat as he pointed to Kikyou, "I don't know her, I'm in love with you! But you betrayed me you stupid slut!" Kagome paled, what did her sister do to Inuyasha? Why wasn't she bubbling with joy when Inuyasha said that he was in love with her, wasn't this what she wanted?

She was furious, "You.." she hissed, "broke up with me while you were in America because you found my sister!" Inuyasha seemed confused. He went to America and met Kagome's sister? He didn't remember any of this. Why would he break up with Kagome? She was the love of his life.

"I had to marry Sesshoumaru to merge the companies because you betrayed me!" she sat back down and took a sip of her drink the bitterness of the wine calmed her nerves. She shook her head, this was all too much for her to handle. Her sister was mated to her ex fiancé and now Inuyasha seemed to have had memory loss.

"I don't care anymore Inuyasha." she whispered, "I'm leaving, Sesshoumaru you may stay if you wish I'm heading back to the mansion." she stood up and turned around when a clawed hand grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered, his voice was full of hurt, she flinched, and turned her head away. She would not be pulled into his trickery again, she had suffered enough for one life time.

"I don't want to hear it. Good bye Inuyasha." her grabbed her and spun her around she landed in his embrace. He put his hand under her chin and kissed her, but she didn't kiss back. He pressed his lips harder against her, trying to receive some kind of reaction.

"I've lost you haven't I?" he laughed bitterly and let go of her, completely oblivious to Sesshoumaru in the back whose eyes where now rimmed with a pink color, Kikyou poked her eye causing her eyes to water, she dam well better get an Oscar once this shit was over. She was a damn good actress and that poke hurt her beautiful eye.

"Yes, you have." she walked away.

Away from her love and her old life.

She walked away.

She didn't look back.

"Back to the house please." she told the driver, he nodded and took off. She didn't feel hurt anymore. Like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She took out her sleek black cell phone and dialed Kouga's number.

She looked to the driver and put the screen up. She turned on some music, the driver was human he wouldn't be able to hear. She pressed dial and held it up to her ear, it rung three or four times before she heard a gruff voice answer.

"Kouga-kun! I called to let you know that I'm taking up that offer." he replied with an okay and that he would be ready to leave with her on the end of the week. She agreed, and hung up.

Everything was set, on Saturday she would leave. She needed to take some money out of the bank, three million dollars should do for now. No one would notice it was missing, it was pocket change for her family. She needed to give something to Sesshoumaru so that he would fall asleep, then she would escape.

The limo stopped and the driver opened the door. She stepped out and went into the house. Sesshoumaru had stayed so she had about thirty minutes to pack so she would have everything ready. She gabbed some of her less glamorous clothes and stuck to just sweats and jeans. She stuffed everything in two suit cases and hid them in the back of her closet. She smiled and undressed, she grabbed a lavender towel off the rack and went to take a shower forgetting to shut the closet door.

Sesshoumaru entered the house, he heard the shower water running. He was furious, how dare the half breed kiss his mate! He inwardly seethed, his eyes were turning red again. He took a few calming breaths and went up stairs. He looked around the room and found the closet door open, he walked in and found numerous amounts of clothes missing from a rack. He looked to the back and found the two suitcases, so she was going to try and escape huh? He smirked, he would let her get away then bring her right back. His youkai always had liked a good chase, and with his stubborn mate it would prove to be quite fun.

He walked into the bathroom and found Kagome washing her hair. He silently took of his Prada suit and undid his black tie and unbuttoned his shirt, he placed them all in a dirty clothes hamper and entered the shower, she wasn't paying attention and didn't notice him in there. He watched her for a second and grew aroused at watching her bath herself. He decided to make his presence known, he grabbed her hips, she yelped in surprise and turned her head to look at him. He smirked, his eyes full of lust.

"What did you do to me you slut!" Inuyasha was furious, this bitch had made him loose his love. Now his brother had taken his beloved miko as a mate.

Kikyou just smiled, "hm..what did I do? All I remember was you meeting me at a bar and telling me I was sexy, you mated with me that night." she answered in an innocent tone and pulled down her shirt so he could see his mating mark on her shoulder.

Inuyasha huffed and sat down, he was stuck with her. Inu youkai mate for life unless the original mating mark is over written or one of them died. He was probably drunk and thought it was Kagome, he had been so deprived from sex because she refused to put out when she was with him until they were married. It probably bottled up and on that night since he was drunk he rutted with the closet female similar to Kagome.

He got up and walked out, "I'll meet you at home, we've got to figure out a way to undo this. My brother will not have my bitch." he snarled at her, there was no way Sesshoumaru was going to take his bitch right under his nose without a fight. She just nodded then she remembered,

"Wait!" she shouted, he turned to look at her.

"Drink your wine to help calm your nerves you don't want to kill one of the servants because of your rage." she pointed to the glass of wine sitting at the edge of the table. He walked back and drank it all in one swig, he felt his vision get blurry. She felt his aura change back and she let out a relieved sigh, the fool had fallen for it again. She watched him stumble out of the restaurant, once he was out of sight she took out her phone.

"Naraku, I know where the jewel is.."

* * *

_I revised this chapter on Christmas night as well, I didn't make very many changes to it. Just moved some things around and took out a few sentences here and there. _

Review please, I'd appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm sorry for the delay on this story, it turns out I'm not failing three classes anymore but five. My mother has yet to say anything about it but I have to pass by the report card. I have many ideas for this story, but I can't find a way to fit them into the plot, writers block maybe? I revised and made the chapters longer and moved some things around. Once again, I cannot make Sesshoumaru and Kagome fall inlove so quickly, it ruins the plot and moves the story too quickly. It will take some work because of Sesshoumaru's superior attitude and Kagome's stubborness. Kagome will be running away, but do not worry it won't last long. Some things will happen while she is away. It's all part of the plot._

_Happy holidays to all of you, this is my late Christmas present to you all. Well enough of my ongoing chatter. Go on and read the latest chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

**  
**

* * *

He watched her, silently from a corner in the dimly lit room. His piercing red eyes drank her, he stared in to her back as she argued with her former lover. Her raven black hair cascading down her back in curly tendrils. Her face flushed from her anger, her lapis azul eyes filled with fury. Seeing her this flustered made him aroused. He took a sip of his drink, the sweetness of the wine took him out of his trance, he smirked. He would have her.

Even if it killed him

Even if it killed them both, she would be his one way or another.

He lifted his body form the velour seat. He put he glass half full with wine down on the cherry wood counter. He turned to leave, "Put it on my tab." his smooth velvet voice caught the nearest waiters attention, without waiting for a reply he walked to his limo parked outside. He languidly entered when his driver opened the door for him. He fastidiously dusted off some non-existent dust from his black Armani suit. With a deep sigh, he ran his hand through his black tresses and looked out the window. He watched as the lights from the passing buildings light the dark night. His cell phone rang,

"Hello? Naraku Onigumo speaking." he said in a bored tone, the person had a highly annoying voice.

"What do you want Kikyou?" he wanted to finish the conversation with her as soon as possible, he had better things to do than talk to this annoying bitch. She said she knew where the jewel was, he already knew it was with Kagome. The old man was cunning enough to leaving it with her instead of Kikyou. He hung up on her without bothering to say goodbye. The reason why he kept her around was because she resembled Kagome, he loved to imagine that the woman withering under him in pure ecstasy was his beloved miko. So far it had been working rather pleasantly until he found out that she married Sesshoumaru. Fucking Kikyou was no longer fulfilling, he wanted the real thing not some cheap imitation.

He once again sighed in boredom as his limo came to a stop, he stepped out and stood in front of his luxurious house. He smirked, he was rich and with his miko, together she and him would be the richest people in the world, knowing that once she left she could take all of Taisho inc if Sesshoumaru was to get 'rid' of. He sighed with mirth imagining what his life would be like, no matter what would happen his vision would come true, whatever it took.

Kanna waited for him in the front door, "Master, welcome home." her emotionless voice disturbed him. She informed him that Kagura his most recent concubine he had purchased a while ago was waiting for him in his bedroom.

Since Kikyou had taken to the hanyou for money and trying to impress him saying she could and would take over Higurashi corp and Taisho inc. he had not been able to do anything with her. Kagura and Kanna were purchased in her replacement. He knew Kikyou couldn't do it, she was to idiotic. Pulling off something like what she wants to do was impossible for her, heh..he was going to have quite a laugh when she finds out she's pregnant with his child.

Kagome turned around, she glared at Sesshoumaru with her usually warm blue eyes. She wouldn't let him control her, she had a strong will. One youkai could not and would not over power her. She knew she had extraordinary miko powers, and could probably purify him within a few seconds. Of course, she would have done it already if it wasn't that she was going to run away, she didn't need all the controversy. Sesshoumaru appears dead in his house and his mate is missing, she could already see it all over the news.

"Get your hands off of me." she hissed as she tried to get out of his grasp, Sesshoumaru could only stare at her with amusement, she couldn't get out of his hold he was by far stronger than her. Just as he was about to respond he felt his had burning, he grunted and lifted his hand. Indeed his had had been burned his skin was tinged red, he looked up and saw Kagome.

A scowl on her face, her eyes glaring at him, her purification powers dancing around her rhythmically. She turned to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to look at him when his hand came in contact with her face. Kagome gasped and stumbled down to the bathroom floor holding her now bruising red cheek. She looked up into his amber eyes, her own shimmering with unshed tears. She wouldn't cry in front of him, she was stronger than this. She lifted herself off the floor and turned to leave, when his cold voice reached her ears.

" Listen, and listen well bitch, you are _mine. _You will not defy me, I am your alpha and you will do as you are told." he roughly pushed her through the door and returned to his shower.

She fell to the ground in a sobbing heap, this man was horrible. First he had ruined her life for his enjoyment, second he was using her as a toy that would forever be his and now he turned out to be a wife beater. She slid her hand over her swollen cheek, she winced as she tasted blood in her mouth. She spit on to the floor, not caring that she had marred the white carpet with crimson red. She swiped her mouth with the back of her pale hand.

Sesshoumaru sniffed and smelled her blood, he smirked. She deserved it for denying him her body. She was _his_ and she was to obey him whenever he wanted her. Maybe he had been too rough? It didn't matter, she had better have learned her lesson or the next time it would prove to be quite a bit more painful for her. He continued to scrub his hair with the rainy smelling shampoo, as he heard rustling outside. It soon faded away and he figured she left the room.

Kagome quickly ran down the hall, ignoring the curious glances everyone sent her. She made an abrupt halt at their room and she hastily walked over to the night stand and picked up her cell phone. She dialed Kouga's number and made sure he wasn't near her.

"Hello?" she asked, "Look Kouga-kun, I'm sorry for calling so late but I'm going to need something to put Sesshoumaru to sleep if I plan to escape. " she whispered.

"Kagome, listen I will send one of my workers her name is Summer, she has blonde hair and blue eyes, she will meet you in the bar by the park tomorrow. She has the sleeping potion you need to make him fall asleep." Kagome said okay and asked something else,

" Kouga-kun, would it be too much trouble to move the escape faster, as in tomorrow night?" she said hurriedly, Kouga wondered what was wrong.

"What happened?" he asked, she hesitated for a moment but answered in a broken voice.

"He hit me.." she whispered. She heard him gasp on the other line and say that they would move the date to tomorrow night. She said her good byes and hung up. Where ever Kouga was he felt sorry for her, it was all a plan to get her into his bosses clutches but he needed the money that was being offered to him. He shook his head and hoped that he wouldn't regret his decision later.

Kagome smiled, and winced her cheek was still sore. She rose from the closet floor and got dressed. She went into her drawer and picked out a pair of black lacy lingerie, she slipped them on and grabbed her blue night gown. It stopped at mid-thigh and showed quite a good amount of cleavage. She sighed as she looked at the bed, it looked like one of the servants changed the sheets, good. Because the events that had happened on it would not repeat them selves and she didn't need any reminders. She lifted the newly placed white sheets and slipped herself under them. She snuggled into the cool pillow and let herself drift into a peaceful sleep thinking of what was to happen tomorrow night.

She would finally be free.

Sesshoumaru entered the room to find her fast asleep, he shook his head and went into his closet. He grabbed a black pair of silk boxers and slipped them on, he put on a pair of matching silk pajama pants. He didn't sleep with a shirt on, he thought it felt uncomfortable. Hanging up his towel he turned and walked to the bed, he lifted the covers and got in, he turned to face Kagome who had a serene look. Her finely shaped nose, tweezed eyebrows, rosy pouty lips then he saw her cheek. It was a bluish purple color, swollen. It spoiled her beautiful face, he felt a pang of guilt go through him but shook it off as soon as it came, he laid his head down on the pillow and let sleep claim him.

Kagome awoke with the suns bright rays on her face, she got up and stretched. She yawned and winced, 'Damn I thought it would be healed by now, oh well I guess I'll heal it now.' she reached her hand up and placed it on her cheek, it started to glow a bright light pink and her bruises disappeared, the swelling did as well.

"There, good as new." she smiled, Sesshoumaru watched her as she healed herself and that same pang of guilt came back, he once again forced it into the back of his mind. He sat up and gazed at her as she ran around the room, fixing her hair and getting dressed. Completely oblivious to him. He growled, he was never one to like being ignored, Kagome stopped putting on her jeans and turned to look at him.

"Hm, good morning Sesshoumaru." her voice coolly courteous and then she returned to getting dressed.

"Hn, good morning Kagome." she sighed and no longer talked to him, she put on her running shoes and grabbed a black jacket.

"I'll be back later, I'm going to the park." she left though the door before he could object.

Kagome walked down the stairs of their mansion, she stopped at the end and called for a servant.

"Jaken!" she shouted and a green imp came into the room looking quite aggravated.

"Go fetch me a car, the Benz will do." she waved her hand dismissively , Jaken muttered something about over demanding wenches and stupid humans. Kagome just giggled and walked towards the door, she pulled on the Victorian style handle and went through, there was her car waiting. She hopped in the drivers seat and took off down the driveway.

* * *

_This chapter was kind of short, I'm sorry I haven't had time for anything. I read some stories on here and open about thirty stories read them and then start on chapters. I stay up all night and sleep all day, which means I write during the night. I'm easily distracted so I had to sit in the dinner table with my ipod on full blast and everything around me off just so I could finish this chapter. I will be starting a one shot, its going to be full of angst. I need to update the rest of my stories I'm working on that as well._

_Review please, I'd appreciate it._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: **Rin**

_Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I appreciate them all. My oc character Summer is actually my friend, she read my story and wanted to be a part of it. I bet you all are wondering where Shippo, Rin, Miroku, Sango, Hojo and Kohaku are at right? They'll be coming in soon, Sango and Miroku should be coming in either in the next chapter or the one after that. Rin will appear in this chapter she is still a little girl. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

_

She gripped the steering wheel tighter in her frail fingers infuriated with herself, she had just left Sesshoumaru for about thirty minutes and she was _missing_ him.

"What. The. Hell!" she screeched at herself in the car.

Was Wrong with her? How could she miss the man who had just slapped her last night? Something was definitely wrong with her, there was noting else to it. Maybe it was the loss of food for the past two nights? She hadn't eaten anything since the wedding night, two days ago. The dinner at Sakura was abruptly put to a halt after the nights revelations before the appetizers even came out. Yes, that was it. She was just hungry and it was messing with her mind. Mutely agreeing with herself she shook her head as an affirmative and continued down the road.

'Shouldn't I be at the park by now?' she thought to herself just as she saw a pair of swings on the side, a young woman with blond hair was awaiting her. 'Deep breath Kagome, you can do this.' she exhaled and parked the car. She opened the car door and shut it with a loud bang, her hair bouncing as she jogged to the young woman.

"Hello, I take it your summer?" she smiled sweetly, the woman was beautiful, blond hair, cerulean blue eyes. Summer smiled,

"Yup, that's me and I'm guessing that you're the famous Kagome Higurashi?" she quirked, Kagome nodded.

"Kouga told me you have the potion or whatever it is that I need to make Sesshoumaru fall asleep."

"Yeah I got it, but I noticed that that black Mercedes has been following you all the way down the road." she discretely pointed with her head to the black car parked near the park, "So why don't we head to the bar, we can get something to eat. I heard they got some damn good burgers and fries." Summer grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged across the street.

'So Sesshoumaru sent someone to follow me huh? Typical domineering jerk.' she huffed sticking her nose up in the air, stomping after Summer.

They entered the bar named Samurai, the bells jingled as Summer pulled on the door. Kagome looked around, it was quite empty but then again it was about nine in the morning. They walked to the bar and sat down on two empty seats, "So Kagome, I hear this Sesshoumaru is quite the character. Is he that bad that you want to run away?" she whispered noticing that a man entered the bar right after them,' trying to ruin my fun aren't ya mister?' she mused, well she just would have to get rid of this particular man.

"Yeah, I mean he even slapped me once." Kagome's voice sad, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't so cruel and cold hearted. She could learn to love him, but from the way things were looking it wasn't going to happen. Her eyes started watering.

"Shit!, aw Kagome don't cry! Look I'll be right back I'm going to get you some tissues." Kagome nodded and sniffled as the bartender came to take her order.

"Can I have a shot of your hardest stuff?" she smiled innocently, the bartender raised an eyebrow.

"You sure miss? It's kinda early don't you think?" Kagome shook her head, "No, Give me your hardest stuff. Life has been kind of rough lately." The bartender nodded and turned to get her drink.

Summer slipped her hand into her pocket and gripped her gun, she quickly walked behind the man and wrapped her arm around his neck; gun pointed straight at his head.

"Tell me who sent you and why you're here." she whispered, the man tensed as she pressed the silver gun to his skull.

"I will ask one more time, who sent you and why are you here? Answer or get shot with this silencer." the man stayed silent. She wasn't in the mood for games today, Kouga trusted her with this and she wasn't about to screw up. She sighed, so he wasn't going to answer huh? She clicked the safety off of the gun and the man hesitated but begun to speak,

"Um.. Mr. Taisho sent me here, he said to follow Mrs. Higurashi and report back to him." he spoke nervously, Summer smiled.

"Thanks, bye bye now." she pulled the trigger shot him in the head, the man slumped down in her arm blood trailing down the side of his face. 'Well, just one more dead guy to add to the list of all the people I've killed. That Mercedes of his was quite pretty, I wonder if he has the keys.' she felt the mans pockets, bingo! She found the keys, well look at that she just got herself a new Mercedes. How fortunate. She looked around, no one was paying any attention to her. Good, She dragged him through the back door and dumped him in the dumpster.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to hell." she muttered.

Hurriedly she went back inside to meet back with Kagome. She spotted her where they were seated, the only difference she had _many _empty shot glasses around her.

"Great Kouga better pay me extra for this." she cursed under her breath, dealing with rich drunk people wasn't the best of her skills.

"Kagome?" she questioned, Kagome groggily turned around to face her.

"Summer! Hey how you doin?" she slurred, maybe she had drank a little too much. She was never one to be able to hold too much alcohol at once very well and obviously it showed. Her face was flushed, her smoky blue eyes half closed.

"Ugh, look take this." she handed Kagome a clear tube filled with a clear substance, "Make dinner for Sesshoumaru today, mix this in with the food. He should drop like a rock in twenty minutes." Kagome drunkenly nodded and slipped the tube into her purse. She stood up and placed two twenties on the counter.

"Lets go! I wanna see Sesshy!" she grabbed Summers' hand and stumbled out of the bar.

Kagome tripped on her feet a few times before she could make it across the street, behind her Summer was shaking her head in disappointment. She fiddled with her purse until she found her keys, and started poking at her car trying to get them in.

"Kagome your not driving." Summer told her sternly, she grabbed her purse and dug though it until she found her cell phone.

"Call Sesshoumaru and tell him to come pick you up." she handed the silver flip phone to her.

Kagome squinted her eyes as she looked at the cell phone screen, the names were all blurred together. She focused and managed to see something that looked like the name Sesshy. Languidly she pressed the green button and held the phone to her ear. After about the fourth ring, he picked up.

"Hello?" he answered gruffly, his voice strained.

Kagome looked confused but continued, "Sesshoumaru, I need someone to pick me up. I'm drunk." she slurred she waited for his reply and faintly she heard a woman moan. Kagome gasped, now fully sober. Was Sesshoumaru cheating on her?

"Sesshoumaru, what was that?" she hissed, she was being faithful to him and he better damn well be faithful to her. They were married by human and youkai law, this was just absurd. Only two days after the wedding and he was already pulling this kind of shit?

"Look Kagome, I don't know what your talking about. I'll be there to pick you up at the park in five minutes." he grunted, she could hear a giggle in the back. That bastard!

"Whatever, I'll be here." she clicked the phone shut, she was _pissed_, the son of a bitch was cheating on her! Was she destined to live with inu brothers who couldn't stay faithful? Angrily she kicked the wheel on her car.

"Hey Kagome you okay?" Summer questioned beside her.

"Yeah, I'm good. Why don't you head out? Sesshoumaru is coming in five minutes, you don't want to get interrogated by him." Summer nodded and turned to leave across the street to where her newly acquired car was waiting. Turning once she waved goodbye to her and jogged away.

Kagome sighed, she had to wait for that son of a bitch. Looking around she spotted the swings still empty, walking down the sidewalk she sat down on the swing and rocked back and forth. She closed her eyes and smiled, she hadn't been to a park in a while, her parents thought it was not becoming of a lady to take part in such acts. She heard distant crying behind her, curious she opened her eyes and looked behind her.

A little girl with brown hair dressed in a orange checkered shirt and jeans sat in a sandbox crying her eyes out. Kagome hopped of the swing and walked towards the little girl, "Honey, what's your name?" she asked, she hated seeing little kids cry. It broke her heart.

The girl sniffled a little, "Rin's name is Rin." she answered quietly, looking down.

"Why are you crying?" she wanted to know what was wrong, she hated it when she was younger she would be crying and no one would care. They would leave her there to deal with things on her own.

"Rin's mommy said Rin was a burden and that she was leaving Rin here and not coming back." she sobbed, what a cruel thing to do. Leaving a little child to suffer alone on the streets. Kagome hugged the girl gently and rubbed soothing circles on her back. Rins sobs stopped and just stood in Kagome's embrace, her mom never hugged her.

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru shouted from his car, she turned to look at him and stood up with Rin in her arms. She walked to the car and opened the back seat, she sat Rin inside. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to protest.

"Shut up Sesshoumaru don't say anything, I'm adopting this girl." she buckled Rin and shut the door, she opened her own and sat inside look outside the window.

"I found her in the park, her parents abandoned her." she spoke softly, look at him. He nodded his eyes set on the road, she looked at his neck. Fresh red marks could be seen all over, her suspicions where confirmed. He had been cheating on her, shaking her head she turned to look out the window once more. It didn't matter, after tonight she was going to run away with Rin.

Sesshoumaru was livid when she left this morning, leaving him unsatisfied the night before. He simply needed something or better yet someone to take out his frustrations out on. His former secretary Kagura had offered to help him vent that morning, apparently she had the morning off from her new job.

He had graciously taken her on her offer, after all he was a man. He knew it was wrong, but it was her fault for not complying with his wishes last night. He was sure Kagome had caught him when she called him. He hadn't meant for her to find out, he wasn't going to do it again. He was sure she learnt her lesson last night. If she was smart that is.

They stopped at the mansion, she didn't hesitate to get out and retrieve Rin. She set her on her feet and walked to the door, Sesshoumaru following behind them. He didn't know why he had let her get her way, having a child was not on his list yet. Never the less he wasn't about to make a big deal about it.

"Mizu!" Kagome shouted, a young teenage girl with black hair and emerald green eyes came running to see what her master wanted.

"Yes, my lady?" she bowed, Kagome smiled. She had always like Mizu, she was sweet unlike the other servants and had befriended her when she was engaged to Inuyasha. She would be perfect to take care of Rin when she wasn't around.

"Mizu, I need you to take this child, her name is Rin. She will become my adopted daughter, would you please take her upstairs and bathe her?" she nodded and kneeled down to smile at the girl.

"Lady Rin, lets go and get you cleaned up. Then you can pick out something nice and clean to wear." Rin smiled and nodded, she unclasped her hands from Kagomes and intertwined her hands with Mizu. Kagome smiled as she saw them walk away.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm going to pretend that your not like your pitiful brother and cheated on me. I'm going to get something to eat." she strutted off leaving a befuddled youkai behind her.

Kagome rushed into the kitchen, quickly dismissing the cooks. Silently she thanked her over obsessive mother for making her take cooking classes. She would have never thought that they would come in handy. Shuffling through the cabinets trying to find the necessary ingredients to make dinner, considering that by the time she was done it would be dinner time.

"I'm in the mood for Italian." she mused, thinking of all the recipes she knew.

"Fettuccine Alfredo!" she gushed, it was one of her favorite Italian foods, which is why she probably memorized the recipe.

"Hum.. I need eight ounces of cream cheese, three fourths cups of parmesan cheese, half a cup of butter, half a cup of milk.." she trailed off opening the refrigerator and gathering all the things in her hands. Struggling she made it to the counter and set the ingredients down. She returned to the cabinet and took out eight ounces of fettuccine noodles, putting them in a pan she poured water in and turned on the stove. Gathering a bowl, she placed everything in and mixed it.

Waiting for the noodles to cook she jumped on the counter of the kitchen and looked around. It was quite nice, marble for the counters, same for the tile on the floor. Stainless steel on the appliances, quite modern. Admiring the kitchen a thought popped into her head, 'Oh yeah! Summer said to put the potion inside the food.' jumping off she ran back into the front of the house, picking up her discarded purse.

Sesshoumaru wasn't there anymore, 'Probably fucking his secretary again or working in his office.' it was their honey moon or sort of at least. She refused to go anywhere, staying in their new home was quite alright with her. Not to mention Sesshoumaru couldn't leave his newly acquired company unattended., especially not with Inuyasha.

Walking back into the kitchen she placed the noodles with the sauce and mixed it. Satisfied with it she put them in three separate bowls, gathering bread sticks and a salad.

"I'm making the regular Olive Garden dinner." she giggled, walking down the hall she found the wine room.

"Jaken!" she shouted, the green imp wobbled towards her stopping in front of her.

"Get me Bertani Le Lave Chardonnay, you know like the one from Olive Garden." waving her hand dismissively, noticing Jaken was just staring at her she quickly grabbed him and flung him into the room.

"Ah!" screeched Jaken, until a crash could be heard and many bottles breaking. Kagome smiled, and dusted off her hands in a pleased manner.

Walking back into the kitchen she grabbed the tube from her purse and poured it over Sesshoumaru's meal, mixing it up a bit and adding more sauce. She proceeded to place it on the dining table with the others. Jaken arrived moments later, looking quite beat up and aggravated with the bottle she requested in his hands.

"Thanks Jaken." she smiled, his scowl disappearing. He nodded and left coming back with two wine glasses and a cup of coke for Rin. She gently grabbed the glasses and placed them beside the plates. Turning back to Jaken she placed her hands on top of his head and her hands began to glow pink. His bruises and cuts disappeared,

"There you go Jaken I'm sorry for throwing you into the room." she smiled apologetically, Jaken grinned and dismissed his self from the room.

"Kyo, please come down here." a older looking demoness came down the stairs, her lavender hair flowing behind her. She bowed to Kagome and stood awaiting orders.

"Could you please inform Mizu to bring Rin down and Sesshoumaru that Dinner is ready?" the old demon nodded and disappeared. Kagome uncapped the wine and placed it into the wine glasses. She sat herself to the left of Sesshoumaru's seat, meant for the lady of the house. She heard foot steps and saw Rin coming down hand in hand with Mizu, she placed Rin beside Kagome and left. The child was now wearing a light pink dress with cherry blossoms scattered around, her hair was half pinned behind while the rest was left down. She grinned at the little girl and she smile back, one tooth missing.

"Do you like everything so far Rin?" patting her on the head.

"Lady Mizu is nice, she cleaned Rin up and dressed her in this pretty dress." she pulled on her pink dress for an emphasis, they were pulled out of their conversation as Sesshoumaru came into the dining room. Kagome's face turned into a scowl, she let go of Rin's hand and waited for him to begin eating. Sesshoumaru picked some of the food up with his fork, sniffing it once or twice. Kagome seemed relaxed while inside she was having a nervous break down. If he managed to sniff out something she would get caught and everything would get ruined. He placed the noodles in his mouth and began eating, she mentally sighed in relief and began eating Rin following her lead.

* * *

_I used the actual recipe for Fettuccine Alfredo, I like to use resources. I hate posting things up and not knowing if their right. I actually got most of the stuff off of Olive Garden, Jaken acted a bit occ. Sesshoumaru cheated on Kagome, she seems to be mad, maybe jealousy? Now why would she be jealous? Rin is cute, I just want to hug her and buy her some candy. She is dressed in modern clothes, hence the shirt and jeans. I can't have her wearing a kimono in modern Japan all the time. Kagome is twenty one while Sesshoumaru is about twenty four. In this story miko's age at the same rate as youkai so she's a lot older. Yes, something bad will happen to Kagome just because Naraku is a sexy evil freak. This was actually the longest chapter for this story, I am trying to make my chapters longer. _

_ I have a great amount of hits on this story but very few reviews. _

_Review please, I'd appreciate it._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

* * *

Sesshoumaru began to feel slightly dizzy, his eyelids were becoming heavy. Squinting he looked upon Kagome, she seemed like a blurry mess to him. What was wrong with him? He was fine just a second ago, eating the delicious food his mate had cooked for him. Slumping a bit, he placed his elbow on the table his hand holding his head up. The silver fork dropped from his hand and made a clanking noise as it fell on to the glass plate.

He groaned, "Sesshoumaru are you alright?" Kagome mentioned, she needed to sound convincing to the servants they could say something once she was gone. Of course she had everything already planned out, she had already told Mizu what was going on. She told her to tell everyone that something urgent came up in the Higurashi corporation and that she had to leave immediately.

"I'm fine, I'm going up stairs." he grunted, stumbling as he got up from the table. Kagome stood up, offering to help him. She grabbed his arm, trying to lead him up the stairs.

"Leave me alone bitch! I said I was fine!" swinging his arm from her grasp he stumbled to the stairs. Slipping once or twice he managed to get up the steps, he held his head and groaned. Sighing she called for Mayu, she was the closest servant to her.

"Mayu, please follow him up the to our bedroom. He doesn't seem to want my help." she sighed as she looked as his retreating form. Mayu nodded and descended upon the stairs following Sesshoumaru's trail. Kagome shook her head, she needed to get the bags ready for her and Rin. Taking out her cell phone she texted Kouga '_I'll be ready twenty minutes. I'll meet you down the driveway_' flipping it shut,she placed it back in her pocket and walked back to the table.

"Rin honey, lets go get you some clothes. We're going on a trip." Rin nodded and jumped off her chair, grabbing her hand Kagome smiled at her and walked up the stairs.

_"_Mizu." she called for her friend, the young girl came to her.

_"_What do you need Kagome?" she smiled, Mizu was the only servant she could possibly trust. She knew Mizu wouldn't betray her.

"I need you to get some clothes for Rin in a small suitcase for me." she nodded and left.

Kagome turned and walked down the hall, she saw Sesshoumaru sleeping on the bed as she entered their room. She walked to the closet with Rin beside her, opening the door she walked to the back of the closet. Grabbing her suitcases as best she coulm, Mizu appeared moments later with Rins' suitcase in one hand, she took the other from Kagome and helped her.Kagome smiled appreciatively and they walked down the hall, walking down the stairs she made sure no servants were around.

"Well Mizu, I'll see you some other time. Tell everyone I went on a trip, urgent for the Higurashi corp." she whispered, Mizu nodded and lead them through the door, walking down the driveway. A black jaguar was waiting or them, Kouga opened the door his black hair blowing in the wind. He grinned at Kagome and opened the trunk, Kagome smiled at him as he walked to them. He took the bags and placed them in the back, closing the trunk with a thunk, he opened the back door and the passenger door.

"Lets get going shall we?" he grinned a fang poking out, nodding Kagome stepped into the seat as Rin slipped into the back. With a wave good bye to Mizu, the car roared alive and they sped down the driveway.

Inuyasha ran his clawed hand though his hair and sighed for what seemed the millionth time that night, his older brother had run off with _his _bitch and mated with her to top it all off. Heh, he was going to play along with that stupid bitch Kikyou. She had something planned, his suspicions where confirmed when she tried to give him the wine with memory erasing potion in it.

He pretended to drink it, and then stumbled out of the restaurant. Kikyou, her name left a bitter taste in his mouth, how he despised her. She might be Kagome's sister but there was no comparison to him, Kikyou had tricked him and now he was stuck with her until he could find a way to clean this whole mess up. Staying with her was not something that he was going to allow to happen any time soon, Kagome was _his,_ his bitch, his lover, his mate, his _everything_, she was his and no one else's especially not his bastard of a brother's. He was going to get Kagome back.

Even if it was the last thing he did.

Kikyou stumbling into his condo broke him out of his rapture, she was drunk and he could vaguely smell another man's scent on her. Figures, he found the whore in a bar; he shouldn't have very high expectations. He got up from his leather couch and walked to his room- well their room for the time being. He looked around, that woman had placed her filthy belongings in his room. He could do nothing about it for the time being, he had to play along. He had to pretend to love that woman with all his heart, but it was all for Kagome and that made it all worth it. He undid his tie, placing it in the dirty clothes hamper.

Unlike his brother he wore his clothes more than just once, Sesshoumaru disposed of his clothes after wearing them once. Kagome scolded him when he used to do that, she was the reason why he stopped and he didn't intend to go back to his old ways. He slipped the silk dress shirt off his shoulders throwing it along with his tie, unbuckling his belt he let his pants fall off. Once he was undressed he walked to the other side of the room, opening one of the drawers he shuffled though it until he found the pair of pajamas Kagome had given him for their one year anniversary. He put them on and inhaled the scent of Kagome's scent and his own mixed together, he lethargically walked to his bed and quickly let slumber claim him. Tomorrow he would start to try to solve his problems.

Kikyou was drunk, and she knew it. She had called Naraku to tell him that she knew where the Shikon no Tama was, all he did was hang up on her. She decided to drive to his mansion and that's exactly what she did. What she found she was not prepared for, she simply walked by all the servants and security. They knew what she did and why she was there, she padded up the stairs to his room and stopped at his door. She heard moans and grunts, her eyes widened but decided she was imagining it. Opening the door she found Naraku pounding furiously into a woman with brown hair put up into a bun. She then did the only thing she knew to do.

"Naraku! What the hell are you doing with this whore?" she screeched, appalled that he would have another in his bed besides her. He stopped and sat back with the woman in his lap, she had red eyes just as Naraku. He merely chuckled and stroked the woman's arm, he set his piercing glare at her.

"Kikyou, what are you doing here?" he purred.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I told you where the jewel was and you hung up on me!" she seethed, she really did love Naraku and seeing him with another woman hurt her.

"Kagura, please leave us. I will call you back in a few moments, I need to settle things with this woman." Kagura simply removed herself from his lap and gracefully walked out of the room, Kikyou's unwavering glare following behind her. As soon as the door clicked shut Kikyou found herself being pushed onto the bed.

"Kikyou, I no longer have any need of you I have found a replacement for you. You are nothing more than a whore who resembled my beloved Kagome. It is and will always be the reason why I kept you around, remove yourself from my presence or I will have you removed." he sneered as he lifted her from the bed and threw her out the door, she fell on the ground as he let Kagura back in, her face with a smug smirk as he shut the door on Kikyou's face.

And so she rose from the ground and wiped her tearing eyes, her face scrunched up in sorrow. With a sigh, she walked away the moans and groans starting again. She walked away from Naraku, she no longer had a reason to continue being Inuyasha's mate. The whole reason she did it was for him, so he could have a connection to the Taisho inc. but he had just clearly told her that she was no longer of use. Now all she could do was stay with Inuyasha and steal the jewel from her sister, then Naraku would want her back. She was sure of it, her mind set with determination she walked down the driveway of the mansion to her car. She needed a drink, a really strong drink and she needed it now.

She headed to a bar, it was late and any of the fancy restaurants were no longer open. Pulling to a stop at a run down bar, it was disgusting but once those two shots of Bacardi 151 slid down her throat all would be alright. She got out of her BMW, shutting the door with a slam. She quickly shuffled to the bar, opening the door and sitting down on the closest stool.

"Two shots of Bacardi 151 _now._" she huffed at the bartender. He grunted at her and walked to the back of the bar. Coming back out with the two shots she requested in his hands. He slammed them down and left without a word. She grabbed them and drowned them down her throat, she sighed with mirth as the liquor slightly burned her throat and left a bitter taste in her mouth, but to her it was heaven. It made her forget that the man she loved with her whole being just rejected her and threw her out, forget that she was betraying her loving sister. Everything started becoming blurry, the alcohol was starting to take effect. She smiled, everything would be alright.

After a good three more shots she was finally done and she stumbled out of the bar.

"Hey bitch! You forgot to pay!" she heard the bartender yell, but she didn't care. She wanted to get to Inuyasha's condo and sleep. She got in the car, she was definitely way too drunk to drive but it didn't stop her. Finally she managed to get home, she busted through the door . She noticed Inuyasha was sitting down in the living room but she didn't care, without a word he got up and left to their room. She shrugged, not really giving it much thought. She plopped down onto the couch and removed her high heeled shoes, rubbing them soothingly. She looked up at the ceiling as everything began to turn black, she relaxed and fell into a deep slumber.

Kagome looked out the window, Rin had quickly fallen asleep after within the first hour. She was feeling quite sleepy herself, the night was illuminated by the passing buildings lights.

"Kouga," she yawned, "how much longer until we reach the house I'm supposed to stay at for the next week?" she rubbed her eyes, trying in vain to stay awake longer. Koga chuckled, he felt bad deep down for what he was going to do. It was all for his mate Ayame and his family, they needed the money and Naraku or whoever this person was had offered a quite wealthy amount of it. He couldn't turn down the offer, no matter how sinister the man who was offering it looked. Although Naraku told him that he was just going to help her, though he had a feeling that it was not all the man had planned.

"Go to sleep Kagome, I will wake you when we get there." she nodded sleepily but did as she was told all the same. Her breathing evened out as her face lolled to the right, Kouga hoped that he was wrong about his earlier assumptions. Someone as caring and gentle as the woman beside him did not deserve anything wrong to happen to her. He continued to drive down the highway, a bright light was coming to the right of the car, his eyes widened. The last thing he saw was his car swerving, honking and the sound of tires screeching and then it all went black.

* * *

_Thank your for the reviews! I appreciate every single one._

_I have 10,000 hits on this story, thought I know not everyone read it I'm quite amazed. I never expected for this story to be good in any way. I'm sorry for not updating for such a long time, I have been working on cannon pairing stories because some people requested them._

_ Thank you for reading, please review. I'd appreciate it.  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_No, I have not died. I just simply have not had time to write, and very little inspiration as it is. All of my other stories as of now are on hiatus until I have finished this story, Merely Business. There will be a flash back in here, I've also taken into the habit of writing half asleep lately I haven't been able to sleep well, there might be some errors or places that don't make sense. Let me know and I'll fix them, bear with me please. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

* * *

Sesshoumaru woke by himself on the bed, his head hurt horribly. He sniffed, Kagome and that child Rin's scent was not present in the house. Turning to look at the clock, the big bright numbers said it was six in the morning. 

Something was wrong.

He groggily got up from bed and walked downstairs, the house was quiet, most all of the servants asleep. Shaking his head he walked back upstairs and went into the room. Entering the closet he noticed the two suitcases he saw before where missing. Then it clicked in his head, Kagome had left with Rin.

He smirked, let the game of cat and mouse begin.

His beast purred with delight, his mates defiance turned him on. He would have a good amount of fun with this. He would wait a while, let her think that she had escaped his clutches and then when she least expected he would show up and bring her back.

Sesshoumaru need to get some aspirin for his headache and then he would start to follow on her trail, he couldn't afford for her to get hurt with her foolishness. Stifling a groan of pain he rubbed his temples as he called for Mizu, after a long nap he would begin planning.

Inuyasha sniffed in his slumber, his eyes opened. He smelt blood, human and youkai blood, and a lot of it. He leaped from his bed, one of the scents seemed familiar to him and he was going to find out why. He quickly threw off his pajamas and replaced them with simple jeans and a t-shirt, grabbing a pair of sneakers and a cap he ran out his home completely ignoring the sleeping Kikyou on the couch. Inuyasha ran to the elevator, many humans where waiting in line. He quickly made and irritated grunt and ran off to find the stairs, sometimes living in the twenty-second floor had its disadvantages.

Finding the door leading to the stairs he jumped over the rail, straight down the bottom floor, he was a hanyou after all. Adjusting his cap he bounded off to where the smell of blood was permeating from.

Inuyasha followed the scent of blood from the building he lived in, the blood he recognized smelled sweet, familiar to him. It wasn't late, the sun was just rising over the buildings in Tokyo. He slipped his hands into his pockets and slumped his shoulders as he walked. This reminded him of the times he awoke with Kagome in his arms, though they wouldn't do anything because she trusted him. No-she _had_ trusted him enough to not do anything uncalled for, they would get dressed and head out for their morning coffee at the little coffee shop down the street.

He loved how her azure eyes would look smoky and half-lidded when she awoke, how she would smile brightly at him before jumping off of the bed and heading to _their _closet. She would always dress amazingly, no matter where they were going. Kagome Higurashi, scratch that. Kagome _Taisho_, always looked amazing. He clearly remembered what she decided to wear the last time they went to that little shop. A white ruffled date top, Metallic Kate jeans from Juicy Couture along with some white peep toe pumps from Fendi. Even if her shirt was loose, you could see every one of her curves, he loved how those spaghetti straps showed off her perfect shoulders. He always lingered on her shoulders, hoping that one day his mark would be adorning one of them..he let out a bitter chuckle, with they way things were now he doubted that would come true.

The skinny jeans she chose to wear that day hugged her legs, making them seem endless. He smiled, he loved how that day her hair was put up into a messy bun. Some of her raven black hair spilling from it, her make up was simple eyeliner and mascara.

How he remembered you ask? He had felt weird that day, like something extremely important was going to happen. He had shrugged it off but gave Kagome a long gaze, just incase that is.

That's when his father called, and told him he would be going to America, the company needed help in the states. Being the youngest one in the family he still did not have as much work as his older brother and father. Without much room for an argument his father hung up, he settled he would tell her at the coffee shop. He placed his phone back into his pocket and grabbed Kagome by the hand, giving her a long gentle hug.

She smiled brightly at him and ran off to the door, "Come on Yash, lets go get some coffee!" she giggled grabbing her purse, Inuyasha chuckled and walked over to her. Closing the door and locking it behind him, he looked ahead and found her there. Pouting and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Come on! I want coffee," she whined down the hall.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her childish antics but walked quicker all the same, "Inuyasha Taisho if you do not use your inhuman speed to get your butt her right now, I swear I will make no ramen for six weeks!" she growled, in a flash Inuyasha had her over his shoulder and began descending to the elevator. No way was he going to go without his lovely ramen for six weeks! The woman was insane.

"Shut up wench, I'm here." she slapped his back but giggled, deciding to relax in his hold she laid limp on his shoulder.

The shop doors dinged when they entered, the waitress smiled and waved. "Ohayo Mr. Taisho, Ms. Higurashi." she bowed, her hair was brown tied in a ponytail.

She straightened up, red eye shadow adorned her eyes as her bangs fell back into place. Her name was Sango, their favorite waitress. Sometimes Kagome thought she only came because of Sango and her wonderful personality.

Kagome waved a hand dismissively, "Sango I told you not to call me Ms. Higurashi. It makes me feel old, and I am not old thank you very much." she added in Inuyasha's direction as she saw him open his mouth to throw a comment in. He hanyou huffed and crossed his arms, and turned his head away. Sango giggled, they were her favorite customers and recently she had become very good friends with them.

"The usual?" she piped as she noticed the young couple begin to argue over who was old and who wasn't.

They stopped arguing, looking at her they nodded before turning their fierce gazes back at one another. She chuckled and walked to the back of the store to prepare their coffee, a few moments later she returned three cups in hand. She had taken to drinking a latte herself with them every morning, after their fifth visit.

She walked to their usual table, a small booth in the back. There they were, Kagome was currently puling on Inuyasha's left ear mercilessly as he whimpered in pain. She placed the cups on the table and sat down, Kagome stopped pulling on his ear and blushed as she picked her latte up. Inuyasha began rubbing his ear soothingly with one hand as he picked his black coffee with the other.

"Thanks Sango." he smiled, she smiled back and nodded.

"No problem, it's my job after all."

"Still it's only right that we thank you." Kagome added, blowing in her cup hoping to cool it off a bit. Sango nodded, taking a long swig of her latte.

"Kagome, my dad called." Inuyasha broke the comfortable silence.

"And?" Kagome waited for him to continue.

"I have to go to America, the business is having problems over there. My father and brother are too busy to go down there and fix it themselves so I have to go."

"Inuyasha that's great!" she replied gleefully, she was the co-owner of Higurashi corporations. There for she already did most of the things Inuyasha was just beginning to do.

"It is?" he questioned.

"Of course it is Inuyasha, I agree with Kagome." Sango joined in.

"Yes it is, this is going to be great experience for you." sighing in defeat Inuyasha nodded and drank the last of the remains of his coffee. They continued to make small talk, enjoying each others presence.Until just like that it was time to go.

"Well we gotta go Sango." Kagome smiled, as she handed a twenty dollar bill to her. She stood up and placed her purse back around her shoulder, "Lets go Inu."

"Bye Sango." Inuyasha waved at her as they walked out of the shop.

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" she giggled.

"You know it!" she heard Kagome shout back.

That night Inuyasha packed up his clothes and said his goodbyes to Kagome, as he left for the airport. If only he knew that when he came back, Kagome would be mated and worst of all to his older brother.

He broke out of his flash back as he came to the end of the street. It lead off to a dirt road to an abandoned part of the city, he sniffed. The blood came from there, he began to jog that way. Blood was smeared on the ground, along with some parts of a car. His eyes narrowed, he kept walking in the same direction. A black Jaguar came into view, the car was wrecked to say the least. He heard a groan and looked to the passenger side door of the car, black hair was spilled out of the broken window, blood dripping down the woman's head.

He heard rustling in the trees ahead of him, he ducked under a bush and peaked out of it. The man that came out he instantly recognized, it was Naraku. He watched as he pulled the door out of the back and passenger side. Taking out the woman first, he turned her around and he stifled a gasp, it was _Kagome._ That bloody mess was his Kagome! Naraku laid Kagome on the ground as he picked up the young child in the back. In a few mere seconds Naraku, Kagome and the child were gone.

Someone was left in the car, checking twice he left his hiding place. He smelled wolf, walking around the car to the drivers side the man was there. He looked no older than twenty five, he placed his hand on his wrist trying to feel a pulse.

Nothing, the demon was dead.

"Dear Kami Kagome, what have you gotten yourself into?" Inuyasha whispered sullenly.

Kagome groaned, '_Where am I?' _she thought. She heard beeping and looked around, the room was white, very little furniture adorned the room besides a small chair that was placed beside her. She gazed at her arm and found and iv, her whole body hurt, there were bandages on her left arm and on her torso.

"Rin." she choked out, she tried to pull the iv out of her arm but failed with a painful yelp as a little drop of blood oozed out of the wound.

"My dear Kagome, you shouldn't do that. I wouldn't want your beautiful body to be harmed." a man purred as he swiped the drop of blood from her arm and gingerly licked it off his finger.

"Might I say you taste delicious, I wonder how the rest of you tastes." his red eyes gazed into her azure colored eyes. She shivered, something about this man didn't set right with her.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice hoarse. The man simply smiled and grabbed her hand, placing a kiss on it.

"My name is Naraku Onigumo my lady, you had a horrible accident and I rescued you and the little girl that was with you. You've lost a lot of blood, I found you this morning." Kagome sighed with relief, Rin was safe.

That name Naraku, she had heard it somewhere. She pondered for a moment, thinking about one of the meetings she had attended. There was a company, Onigumo enterprises or something of the sort. That's it! He was Naraku Onigumo, the Higurashi's and the Taisho's had both warned that she should stay away from the business man. He was cunning and conniving, she narrowed her eyes. She had to keep her guard up.

"What about Kouga?" she questioned, the young youkai had offered her help and there fore was just as important. Naraku adverted his gaze, Kagome's breath hitched.

She swallowed, "Naraku, what happened to Kouga?" she repeated sternly. She wanted to know what happened to the wolf youkai, and she wanted to know _now._

With a sigh Naraku responded, "The wolf demon died in the crash, the car impacted on his side. There for the got most of the impact, he died instantly."

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes, it was all her fault. Had she not been a coward, Kouga would not be dead. He would be alive, living with his tribe, his mate Ayame who was expecting a cub soon. She let out a strangled sob as she took her hand away from Naraku's hold. Burying her face in her hands she quietly sobbed.

Sesshoumaru awoke from his nap, sitting up on the bed he placed his hand on his slightly burning mate mark. His Kagome was sad, he sighed. He would have to begin following her sooner than he expected. Rising to his feet he called Jaken. The green imp quickly hobbled into his masters room and bowed expecting his orders.

"Jaken, Kagome has decided to go on a little trip without my knowledge. Call Miroku, he should be able to sense her with his spiritual powers incase she got too far. I cannot afford her to get hurt." nodding Jaken bowed once again and left the room.

Sesshoumaru watched as his servant left his quarters, he ran his hand though his silver tresses and decided to change. Knowing Miroku he would show up in about an hour. Yawning as he stretched is stiffened limbs from his sleep, he noticed it was really quiet without Kagome.

"Kagome.." he whispered.

Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he missed her.

He would get her back, the miko was his and she would stay by his side.

He would make sure of that.

Naraku grew tired of his little treasure, he was getting tired of seeing her cry.

"Shut up woman!" he hissed, in her ear.

Kagome gasped as she was roughly brought to her feet, the iv harshly pulled out of her arm. She yelped in pain, but stifled a gasp of surprise as she felt a mouth on the place where her iv was. Her eyes widened, Naraku was_ sucking _on her wound! Like a damn ambrosia from the look on his face.

He removed his mouth and the wound was gone, grabbing her he dragged her out of the room, her stumbling behind him trying to keep up. They were in a house, that's all she saw before he heard Naraku say "Sweet dreams my dear." and she fell unconscious.

He took her in his arms bridal style and walked down to he other side of his estate. He placed her on a near by couch and opened a door to the basement, picking her up once again he took her down the stairs.

The basement was dark, with cells similar to the ones you saw on those horror movies. He thought to himself he should really put a few lights in there, even for him that he was a half demon it was quite hard to see. Opening a cell he dropped Kagome in a small bed and left, locking the cell door. He would have some fun with her later, but for now he would have a healer fix her up. Because how could he have a little fun if his toy was broken?

* * *

_A/n: Kagome and Inuyasha lived together in his condo, Kagome moved out after he broke up with her. Now originally, I had planned for Kagome to make it to Naraku's estate safely with Rin and Kouga would not have died not that it would have made a difference because I don't like Kouga and I would have either just cut him out of the story with a happy ending or killed him off. I don't know why I am not fond of Kouga, I just don't like him that much. _

_Oh and by the way Happy late Valentine's day. _

_This story will be updated again by the end of this month._


	9. Chapter 9

_I was not planning on updating soon because it takes me awhile to reread and edit my chapters, but since kpsesshylover is one of my faithful readers and her birthday is today I decide to give her a present. Thus I crashed for about two hours to start and finish this chapter. This chapter is dedicated to you, Happy Birthday! I hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

* * *

Miroku rang the bell twice, he stood there in front of the Sesshoumaru's mansion. His black hair tied in a low ponytail, his purple colored eyes showed irritation. He was rudely interrupted that morning by Jaken, stating that his lord needed assistance and was to come over at once. He had half a mind to tell him to fuck off because he was currently busy with a young blond, but he did not wish to die at such a young age. 

He had many things he had yet to try.

Huffing, he crossed his arms in front of his chest when the door began to open. Mizu bowed and awaited for him to come through. "Mizu, might I say my dear lady you look astounding." the houshi smiled as he gently grabbed her hand placing a kiss on the top of it, Mizu blushed, lowering her emerald eyes and turned away.

"Thank you Lord Miroku, Lord Sesshoumaru is awaiting for you in his study." she bowed and left, Miroku watched her ass on the way until something hit his head.

"Fool hurry up! The lord is waiting!" Jaken grumbled from the top of the stairs, Miroku sent him a heated glare but began to descended upon the stairs none the less grumbling about ungrateful imps.

He arrived at the study door, Jaken a few steps behind him. He knew the rules, knocking twice he waited to be allowed in.

"Enter," Sesshoumaru said icily, the doors opened and revealed a huge room filled with books and scrolls from top to bottom on the walls, in the back center of the room was Sesshouamaru's desk. Placing his hands in his jean pockets he walked over to the desk, pulled a chair and sat down.

"So What did you call me up here so early for?" Miroku grumbled. Sesshoumaru sighed, the fool was probably with a woman as always. Which explains why he was so irritated, sometimes he wondered how he was even considered a holy monk.

Miroku was everything but that.

"I take it you've heard that I've recently have gotten married to a human miko no?"

"Yeah, it's all over the news and shit. How could I have not?" Miroku enquired obviously, "Well you see the problem is that my mate had decided to take a trip, without my regard none the less. She is quite clumsy and such, I can't afford for her to get hurt, thus I need you to trace her down for me." he stated, ignoring the houshi's attitude.

Miroku sighed and pondered for a moment, there was no point in him saying no. Regardless of his opinion, Sesshoumaru was extremely wealthy and powerful, owned a huge company, and is still even in modern times; the tai-youkai of the west. He would be forced to whether he liked it or not, there was no other option.

"Fine, I'll do it. Not that it matters what I would say anyways. I'll track her down, when do you want me to start?"

"Now." Sesshoumaru responded seriously as he stood up, nodding vaguely he too stood up and followed him out the door.

"Where is that bastard!" Inuyasha hissed as violently swung the doors to Sesshoumaru's mansion open. Kyo, who was currently standing by the staircase shook her head and pointed upstairs. A blur of silver swept by her, the young man was at it again.

She'd known the boy since he was young, she took care of him when lady Izayoi could not. He had always had a foul temper and was very violent but then she noticed when he had met her lord's mate, Kagome he had become more gentle and joyous.

The young miko was special.

Even her lord had changed, even if the only thing he showed to her was anger and lust, never the less it was more than anybody else had ever received.

That was a feat itself.

Even now as she thought, Lord Sesshoumaru was looking for a way to get Lady Kagome back. Though he had not admitted it aloud, it was quite clear he was beginning to care for her. She smiled, there was a lot of important things that were going to happen, she felt it. Closing the door she walked to the kitchen her lavender hair swaying behind her.

Who knew so much could happen in the matter of a day?

Inuyasha ran to Sesshoumaru's study, he was going to give that son of a bitch a piece of his mind for letting Kagome get hurt and kidnapped. Not bothering to knock he let himself into the study, Miroku and Sesshoumaru were about to leave as he came in. "You!" he pointed at Sesshoumaru, he raised one elegant eyebrow and paused waiting for his half brother to continue.

"Kagome is in the hands of Naraku! How could you let her out of your sight!" he growled as he began to approach his older brother. Miroku backed up a safe distance, he did not want to get caught in the cross fire. With how long he'd known the two demons, when they fought,

Someone always got hurt.

Sesshoumaru's amber eyes began to flicker red, "What did you just say half breed?" he hissed venomously.

Inuyasha did not seemed phased, "Naraku has her!" he repeated.

Sesshoumaru growled and pinned him to a wall by his throat, "Tell me where you last saw her, _now_." he narrowed his eyes, his bitch was in danger. He had always noticed the lustful looks Naraku gave his Kagome when they were in meetings and such. He had never paid much attention to it then because she was with his brother, but secretly he had always kept Naraku in check. Just incase he would ever do something like this, apparently his efforts were in vain.

Inuyasha struggled to breath, "In the outskirts of Tokyo, I smelt blood and went after it. I saw a black Jaguar crashed a woman, child and a wolf youkai where inside it. I was about to check if they were alive when Naraku came and took the child and the woman who turned out to be _my_ kagome. Then he disappeared."

Sesshoumaru tightened his hold on his throat, "You _will _refrain from calling my mate yours." then let him fall, Inuyasha inhaled sharply trying to regain oxygen into his lungs.

"Well monk, I suggest you begin finding my mate." he hissed, his claws beginning to glow a poisonous green.

"Whoa, Whoa calm down I was about to start anyways." he held up his hands defensively. Sesshoumaru nodded, throwing a disdainful look back at his brother he left the study, Miroku following closely behind.

It started as a simple game of cat and mouse, now it was much more.

Inuyasha coughed once or twice and got up, no matter how much he despised his brother it was Kagome they were dealing with. Sighing, he walked out the door. His feelings would be put aside for now, until they found Kagome and brought her back safely. He didn't know understand why his brother was angry over such a thing as him calling Kagome his, could it be that he was starting to care for her? No, that was absurd. Sesshoumaru cared for no one, Kagome would soon be back in his arms and everything would be right again.

She did still love him after all, right?

Kagome was cold, very cold. Her whole body ached, she strained but opened her eyes. It was dark, she couldn't see a thing. The sound of water dripping and things moving around where the only things she heard, she sat up as best she could when she heard keys jingling. Immediately she laid back down and pretended to be asleep.

"Hakura, I expect her to be _perfect_, when I return. If I find one injury left on her it will be your head." it sounded like Naraku.

"Yes sir." a woman's voice spoke, she heard someone being shoved, opening her eye a bit she saw a candle being lit. A young woman's face was revealed in the light, she had Hazel eyes and light brown hair that reached her shoulder. Hakura approached her and ran her hand down her face and body.

"My dear, I hope you find a way out soon. Master Naraku is a cruel man, I do not wish to find out what he has in store for you." she whispered, fear struck Kagome, What was Naraku going to do to her?

This had all gone horribly wrong, it wasn't supposed to happen like this. She was supposed to get away from Sesshoumaru, but ironically enough at the moment all she wanted at the moment was to be in his arms. Where she was safe, she laughed in her mind, how ironic indeed. The man who she perceived as evil and cruel was nothing of the sort, he was just guarded. Being as naïve as she was, had never thought of it that way, and at that moment she made a promise to her self.

If she ever got out of this, she would be the one to melt that ice around his heart.

Even if she was forced into a marriage that she did not want, married and mated to the wrong person it didn't matter anymore. Inuyasha was the past, Sesshoumaru was the present. No matter how rude or arrogant he was, she would make it work.

Now all she needed was to find a way out.

She was a priestess, a powerful one at that. And she would be damned if she died by the hands of a demon. Relaxing as Hakura used her healing powers to relieve the ache in her body, the last thing she pictured in her mind was Sesshoumaru's face before she went into a deep slumber. If only she knew hell awaited her when she awoke.

Rin was tired, her head ached as well but someone had came and made it better. Now she was in a room, it was a light orange color, toys filled most of it. She had kept herself busy for the past few hours playing with the many toys but she was growing worried. Where was her mom? All she remembered was getting into the car with that wolf man, then she awoke in this room on the bed.

She had not heard or seen Kagome since.

Tears began to fill her little brown eyes, had Kagome grown tired of her like her mother and _left _her? She shook her head violently, silently scolding herself. No, Kagome was different. She hoped she would show up soon and take her home to that man with silver hair again and that woman with emerald eyes who bathed her.

Someone entering the room she was in broke her out of her thoughts, it was a old woman, gray hair and eye patch on her face.

"Child, would ye like something to eat?" Rin looked at her curiosly but nodded all the same, the woman smiled and turned to leave.

Rin pulled on her pants the lady turned a bit to look at her, "What's your name old lady?" Rin asked innocently, the woman chuckled.

"My name is Kaede, Rin. I will be your caretaker while you are here."

"Well Kaede do you know where my mommy is?" Kaede adverted her gaze and thought for a moment.

After a while she answered, "Your mommy is busy now Rin, she will be back for you soon." Rin smiled brightly and ran back to the doll she was currently occupied with, Kaede only wished she could believe the words that came out of her mouth. Taking one last look at the young girl she turned back and left.

Naraku opened the door to Kagome's cell, and picked her up. His toy was as good as new, he smiled sadistically and carried her back to the house. It was time he had a little fun with his treasure, his dreams of making love to the miko would finally come true. All though he could not overwrite Sesshoumaru's mating mark because he was not a full demon, having his carnal desires satisfied would do for now.

After all the Shikon no Tama was more than just a beautiful jewel, the old man had refrained from telling the miko that he had given it to her because she was the only one who could protect it. It was much, much more than just a jewel, it granted wishes. No matter what it was, soon he would become full youkai with the power of the jewel and the miko would be by his side.

He laid Kagome in the bed in his room, red and purple covers were draped over it, the curtains matched along with the bedding. The atmosphere of the room itself was not pleasing, the dark colors made it sinister looking, but that's what he liked. He hovered over her body and moved a piece of her black hair behind her ear. Soon she would awaken, then the fun would begin. "Soon Kagome, you will be mine." he whispered in her ear, she involuntarily shivered.

He smirked, yes it would be fun.

Miroku exhaled slowly and inhaled once again concentrating on the pink aura that signaled where Kagome would be, it would appear and disappear making it difficult where she was but it lead in one specific direction. He would tell them to go north, from there he would be able to sense her better.

"Sesshomaru, we must head north. Her aura is coming from there but I can't quite pinpoint where she is located." Sesshoumaru growled and began to get up along with Inuyasha.

"Hold on you didn't let me finish, if we get closer I should be able to pinpoint her." Sesshoumaru ceased his growling and offered a hand for the monk to take.

Miroku took it gratefully and stood up form the floor, "Lets get going shall we?" he smiled, he might not know Kagome that well having met her only once or twice but to have Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha worried she must be a remarkable person. And he would never leave a damsel in distress, he was an _honorable _monk after all, he mused. So he liked to grope women every once in a while, his hand was cursed.

That was all there was to it.

Inuyasha stomped out of the room following his brother to the garage, he wanted to take his baby, the brand new bike he had bough a month ago but Sesshoumaru had suggested they all take his black Porsche Cayman, there was no point in arguing. He made an annoyed grunt as he was forced to sit in the back, Miroku in the passenger. He was not going to ruin this, he wanted to find Kagome as much- more than Sesshoumaru did. He obediently sat silently as the houshi concentrated on the way to go. Sesshoumaru following all his directions, hopefully nothing horrible had happened to Kagome.

Kagome opened her eyes, where was he now? She felt two strong arms wrapped around he waist. Was it all a dream? She turned her head and found Naraku's eyes staring at her, she managed to hold a scream of terror but she scrambled out of his arms.

"Now, koishii don't run away. Lets have some fun shall we?" he picked her up and held her down on the bed.

She struggled against his grasp, "Help!" she screamed, "Hel-" Naraku smashed his lips on hers, she whimpered in pain.

Sesshoumaru felt his mating mark burn with anguish, he swerved for a moment. Kagome was in trouble.

Big trouble.

"Houshi I suggest you concentrate harder, if my mating mark is correct she is in danger. We need to get there now!" he roared, as he stepped on the gas pedal. He would be damned if his miko got injured because he was not there in time.

"Five blocks from here, third house… fourth room." Miroku answered and they sped up, everyone was tense. They soon closed in on the said house, when they heard a painful scream.

Where they too late?

* * *

_A/n: I hope you liked it, I seriously crashed for this one but I got it done in time. I'm quite proud if I do say so myself. Though there is probably some errors since I did not reread it or edit it. If you find any please let me know. More main characters will be coming in, like Souta and Kohaku along with Shippo and Ayame._

_Review please, I'd appreciate it._


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

* * *

Kagome kneeled Naraku, he yelped in pain and rolled off of her, giving her a chance to escape but recovered much faster than she had expected. By the time she had crawled half way to the door he was already in front of her.

"Bitch," he hissed as he approached her. "learn your place!" he roared as he harshly grabbed her hand, breaking it in the process with his demonic hold, she let out a painful scream.

Paying no heed to her painful yell, he dragged her to the bed and threw her on it. He took off his tie, using it to tie her mobile hand.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome whimpered as Naraku tore what was left of her shirt along with the bandages covering her torso. His eyes clouded over with lust as his eyes roamed her body.

"Please… help me…" she cried, she knew it was helpless, but her pleading would not cease.

Naraku once again crushed his lips upon hers in a bruising kiss, his hands going places only Sesshoumaru had ever touched, tears slipped from the corner of her eyes as she thrashed in his hold. She wanted to purify him but her miko powers would not work, she was too scared to concentrate.

What if he killed her? Raped her and then killed her? What if Naraku hurt Rin or worse? So many questions filled her mind at the moment, but only one sentence—filled with hope ran through her mind like a mantra, _Sesshoumaru, please come save me_, she thought as Naraku's hand once again roamed over her toned stomach.

* * *

Sesshoumaru broke the door open with a powerful kick and set off to find his mate, Inuyasha and the houshi had been instructed to find the child and get her to the car safetly.

When he got Kagome out of here, he did not want her to be depressed after she found out they rescued her without her—_their _child.

The smell of fear and despair came from up the lavish stairs and one particular scent he did not enjoy  the arousal of a male. The closer he got he began to hear slight whimpers and grunts. Quickly he leaped up the stairs.

"One." he growled as he passed the first door following the scents. "Two, three, four." he hissed as he ran past the others, stopping at the fourth one.

He opened the door, Naraku too caught up in fondling his mate did not notice him there. He found her being held down by Naraku as he hovered over her.

Naraku lifted his hand in the air as if he were about to slap her when she bit his arm as an attempt to free herself, it all went in slow motion then.

"Shut up!" and he brought down his hand.

That's all it took.

The meager cage that held Sesshoumaru's youkai in check broke, taking over as his amber eyes began to seep a sickening crimson color. He leaped from where he stood punching Naraku in the jaw, he fell off of Kagome onto the floor.

"Don't you _ever_ touch what belongs to this Sesshoumaru. She is _mine." _he growled. Kicking Naraku in the stomach. He wanted to break Naraku, slowly and painfully for all the pain he had caused to her, but getting Kagome out of this retched place was more important.

Naraku could wait.

"Are you okay?" he asked Kagome gently, his eyes still a slight hue of crimson red as he untied her and brought her into his arms.

"Sesshoumaru! I w-was so scared!" she cried as she flung her arms around him, not caring that her hand hurt. "I thought I was going to…"she stopped mid sentence.

_ I thought I was never going to see you again_,

She finished in her mind, she would never admit it out loud though. She was with Sesshoumaru, now—she was safe.

"Shh, koishii. I'll get you out of here." he whispered in her ear as he rubbed soothing circles on her back. Giving her the jacket he had on, slipping it on to her shoulders to cover her exposed body.

"As for you," he growled, his piercing red eyes narrowed as he stared at the cowering spider demon. "come within a mile of Kagome and I will have you die a slow, painful death, by my own hands."

And with that he got off the bed, Kagome in his arms, who's sobs had died down to sniffles, just like that they walked out the door.

"Heh. I will have you Kagome," he chuckled menacingly as he wiped the blood dribbling down his chin with the back of his hand. "I'm not about to give up yet." he hissed watching them descend down the hall.

Sesshoumaru, heard what Naraku said. He'd need to keep better watch on her, though he didn't love the miko, no not yet, he still had to take care of her. He had a small affection towards her but nothing more. He had a duty to protect her at all costs after all, the moment he took her as his mate she became his top priority. His instincts told him he needed to protect her—put her before anything else. That explained why he could only strike Naraku once or twice before he ran to Kagome's side.

They day when he struck her was unintentional, but his youkai demanded it for her defiance. He had never been one to argue with his demon for long, so he obeyed to its demand. Now he felt some regret for doing so. But the past, was the past, he'd would need to figure out new ways to discipline her without injuring her.

He looked down at Kagome's sleeping form, she had fallen asleep during the trip down the stairs, he had expected as much, this whole ordeal was probably more shocking to her than it was to him. He tightened his arms around her small frame, this was the last and only time that something like this would ever happen to her. No harm would befall her again, that he swore to himself.

As they neared the door, Kagura appeared standing gracefully beside it. So this was her new boss? By the stench on her, she was his whore as well. Poor wind witch, he simply walked by her not sparing her a glance much to her disappointment.

He walked to his car, placing Kagome in the back seat. He wasn't going to wake her up and he needed to get back to the mansion, where someone could heal her. He grimaced as he gazed over her crushed hand, no doubt it was fractured in many places. The bruise on her cheek was swelling, turning different purple hues rapidly. Though he did notice bruises on her torso and her left arm seemed to be somewhat swollen. Thankfully there was nothing he couldn't get healed, she hadn't been cut anywhere. No blood.

He had come right on time.

He would have to replace Naraku's horrid stench on her, it was in places it shouldn't be, places where Sesshoumaru and only Sesshoumaru Taisho's scent should be.

That needed to be fixed and soon.

He pulled the sleek BlackBerry from his pocket, quickly dialing Inuyasha's number.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha answered gruffly.

"Inuyasha, Kagome is safe. I am going to proceed and take her to our house, I will send a car for you, the houshi and Rin." Receiving a grunt in response he clicked the red button ending the call and slipped into the drivers seat.

* * *

Inuyasha entered the house not to long after his older brother, Miroku behind him. He had been told find the child he had seen with Kagome at the car crash. According to Sesshoumaru it was their child, that alone surprised him, a ningen girl no less, that was another thing. He shook his head, Sesshoumaru and Kagome had supposedly been dating for about two or three weeks. According to when he had supposedly called and broke up with Kagome, the wedding had been two weeks later.

How could they have a child?

Kagome hadn't been cheating on him, had she?

No, he would have noticed another scent on her, she was still pure when he left her for America.

_But she isn't pure anymore._

His demon's voice taunted in his head, that thought itself made his heart ache. He was supposed to be the person Kagome lost her purity with, he was supposed to be the only one that would ever touch her. He was her everything that could never happen.

He wasn't going to give up, he would get Kagome back and everything would be right again.

"Inuyasha." Miroku asked, the inu was out of it and had been for the past five minutes. They needed to find that child or Sesshoumaru would kill them both and he definitely did not want that. Plus he wanted to get back to that sexy blond from earlier that morning.

"What is it monk?" he answered after a minute.

"Shouldn't we be finding Rin?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"You've been standing in front of that door for the past five minutes." he pointed out, Inuyasha looked in front of him and indeed there was a door. He growled, he hated looking like an idiot, but frankly that's all he ever did.

"Whatever, Gimme a second will ya?" he lifted his nose, the stench of many demons was around, only two or three humans. He sniffed harder trying to sort out something similar to Kagome's scent, the child had been with her and thus should smell somewhat akin to Kagome. It was faint but it was there, and no trace of blood.

He sighed with relief and descended down the hall to find the child, Miroku hesitantly walking along side him. They made the first round around the house and it turned out Inuyasha grudgingly confessed he had lost the scent. With a slap to the back of the head from Miroku, they continued to look for Rin.

There was a akward silence around them, the damn mansion was creepy. Everything was dark and had spiders roaming around in random places. Inuyasha's cell phone rang, _Mozart's Carmina Burana _blared though the silence, Miroku screamed. Why the hell did the idiot have something like that as his ring tone? The damn song was fitting of the situation they were in and it just made everything worse.

Now Miroku was irritated.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha answered gruffly, he hated talking to his brother. He told him Kagome was safe and that he was taking her back to their house. With a grunt, he didn't bother to say bye when Sesshoumaru hung up.

He looked over at Miroku who was holding his hand over his heart, breathing heavily.

"What happened to you?"

Miroku glared at him. "Mind explaining why the fuck you have that fucking scary shit as your ring tone?" he growled.

Inuyasha shrugged. "When I got this damn thing that was the default ring tone," he looked at the small BlackBerry Pearl in his hand. "I didn't bother changing it. Too much work."

"Whatever, so where's Rin at?" Miroku grumbled, they'd gone around this damn mansion of Naraku's _twice _already and apparently Inuyasha kept loosing the scent because his mind kept wandering to kami knows what. Frankly it was pissing him off.

"Dammit, I'm working on it!"

"Well work faster! I'm hungry and I have a beautiful blond waiting for me in my loft. You'd better hurry your ass up or I'll fucking purify you!" Miroku lifted his hand as it glowed a soft blue.

"Fine, fine! Put that fucking hand down you psycho!" Inuyasha said hastily as he quickly took a step back. "I'm too young to die, I'm only two hundred and forty years old!"

Indeed he was young, Sesshoumaru was two hundred and fifty years old, Kagome who was a miko and aged the same as a demon, was only about two hundred and ten. They were all in they're twenties in human years**.** At the height of their youth! No way was he getting purified.

"I don't care if you're a hundred years old you idiot, hurry your ass up!" Miroku growled.

"I found the damn scent happy? It's on that big white door over there." he grunted, pointing to the wooden door.

Miroku sent him a glare but walked to the door, opening it. A small girl in a dress was sitting with an old woman playing dolls.

"Rin?" Miroku asked.

"Hi, who are you mister?" she smiled, looking away from her doll.

"I'm Miroku, your mommy's friend." he smiled, the girls brown eyes filled with happiness.

"So mommy didn't leave me?" she asked softly. That question had been bothering her since she had woken up. Though she trusted that Kagome would not leave her abandoned she couldn't help but wonder.

"No, she's with daddy. I came to pick you up." nodding Rin gabbed the doll she was playing with and turned to Kaede with big watery eyes, her lip sticking out in a pout.

"Can Rin keep the pretty doll?"

"Yes ye may Rin."

Squealing Rin ran up to Miroku and grabbed his hand, leading him out the door. "Goodbye old lady!" she shouted behind her, Kaede just shook her head.

Miroku met up with Inuyasha a few moments later, he was tapping his foot impatiently as he shoved his phone in his pocket, Kagome was safe and he wanted to go see her. To Make sure everything was alright with her.

Inuyasha gave Rin a quick look over, she did somewhat resemble Kagome—only in her personality and maybe her eyes. Then again Rin's eyes were brown not blue like Kagome's, still the idea of Sesshoumaru and Kagome having a child irked him, and Rin wasn't even their biological daughter. He couldn't even begin to imagine her with Sesshoumaru's pup, he'd probably die from a heart attack.

Miroku picked up Rin and began to run towards the way they came in, Naraku was still alive—that much he knew. There was no way he would have such a silent death, no—the way Sesshoumaru killed was violent and bloody. Besides, they needed to get out of here, they neared the door both racing out of the elaborate home.

"Where's the car that bastard was supposed to send us?" Inuyasha growled, they'd been out of the house and down the block for a good five minutes, sure it wasn't a lot of time but he was never patient to begin with. Five minutes was five years in his mind. Miroku was in his own world with Rin, playing girlish hand clapping games to keep her busy. Every time he would mess up, the little girl would squeal and laugh at the monks pout.

"Inuyasha-sama!" Jaken called from the back of a black Toyota Sequoia, Sesshoumaru had instructed to get that particular car so Rin would be comfortable.

Inuyasha turned his head to where the voice came from. "Come on monk, our ride's here." Rin and Miroku both looked at the car, running past him.

Inuyasha vaguely wondered why Rin had not said a word to him, or as much as even looked at him. Her attention seemed to be fully on Miroku, though it shouldn't matter to him, he still wished to know why the child was ignoring him.

* * *

"Souta! Lets go to a club!" Kohaku exclaimed as he patted his best friend's back. "There's a new one opening down my sister's coffee shop," Souta had been uptight since his sister had gotten married, no one had heard from her and only Souta seemed to be worrying.

"We're too young, I'm still only eighteen and your just a year older." he grumbled, he missed Kagome. She was his older sister and the only person he was actually close with in the family.

Kohaku persisted. "Don't be such a damn wet blanket Souta, live a little!" Souta had been so lively when Kagome was there, always up for anything, but now that she was gone he'd gone back to his old ways.

"Fine, call Shippo up here," he muttered in defeat. "We'll need him to get us in without being seen." lifting his hand to his lips, he took a long drag of his Marlboro Cigarette, exhaling as the smoke drifted past his lips.

"You know, Shippo's the youngest out of us," Souta nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, he's what—fifteen, sixteen?"

"Nah, I think he's seventeen," the older friend placed his hand under his chin, thinking. "I wonder how he gets us into all these clubs."

"Doesn't his dad own a bunch of them?" he answered, placing his cigarette on the edge of the ash tray sitting on his cherry wood table.

"Hm, I don't know," Kohaku sighed. "But I don't care either."

"Same here." Souta replied, handing Kohaku his sidekick slide. "Call him, I can't be caught sneaking into clubs."

Kohaku just muttered under his breath for a second. "I know, your rep is really important now."

Souta smiled bitterly. "It always has been Kohaku," he chuckled. "It's been important since the day I was born and the last name Higurashi was given to me. Even more now that Kagome is married, the paparazzi want answers that Sesshoumaru and my sister haven't given them."

Kohaku just nodded, he didn't truly know what it was like—to be a heir, to live in riches your whole life. Having camera's watching your every move and pressure on you twenty four-seven from wealthy parents who just never seemed to think they had enough money.

To Kohaku it didn't seem that bad.

It seemed so easy from what the television showed, young teenagers like themselves partying and drinking. Getting arrested and having sex tapes being showed around. It seemed so _fu_—such a careless life, but Souta and Kagome hadn't grown up like that.

Kohaku had met Souta though his older sister, Sango. Who happened to be good friends with Kagome. They had hit it off right away and had become inseparable since, quickly becoming best friends. From what he'd seen, all his parents ever did was scold him, put him down and punish him for not doing something right. Seldom did Souta ever do anything remotely close to decent in their eyes.

Souta ran his muscular hand through his shaggy brown hair. "You know, Higurashi—it's such a beautiful name. Yet it brings so much misfortune," his hazel eyes hazed over with bitterness. "Just look at how my sister and Kikyou ended up. One with her life controlled since day one, down to who she married. The other escaping, running away from the pressure."

Somehow, Kohaku wasn't as excited to go to the club anymore, the conversation had taken a complete turn. Still—Souta needed one hard ass drink and a girl, then maybe he would be alright again. Well at least for now. His parents would be coming home from their trip to Paris very soon and that meant that he wouldn't be seeing Souta for a good week. Kohaku sighed as he held up the phone to his ear, waiting for Shippo to pick up.

"Hey man," he greeted.

"Dude, I know its kind of late, but me and Souta need to get out of this damn house."

"The new club?" Shippo asked knowingly with a bored voice.

"How'd you know?"

"You always call me when a clubs opening up," he answered in a monotone voice.

"Oh yeah, anyways," Kohaku yawned. "When can we meet up with you?"

"In about ten minutes, bye."

Kohaku turned to look at Souta as he handed him his phone back. "Lets go."

* * *

"Ugh, Kikyou groaned as she woke up, she looked around the room. She was in a couch, alone. In a condo? Then it all clicked, she lived here now, with Inuyasha. As she was picking up her shoes she felt nauseated, running to the bathroom she quickly dropped to the ground in front of the toilet. The bile burned her throat and the smell made her eyes water.

Why was she throwing up?

Millions of possibilities ran though her mind, the possibility of her being pregnant scared her, but she put it in the back of her mind and blamed it on the alcohol she had last night. There was no way she was pregnant, no possible way. Sure she had sex with random guys but she had always made sure to use protection. Hell, she was on the pill and inside her purse was a pack of condoms.

The only person she had never used protection with was Naraku. He complained he didn't like to use condoms and explained to Kikyou he was a half demon. He could control whether his seed impregnated or not, and he could always pull out before he cummed. Naraku forced her off the pill two days before every time he had sex with her, he said it made her scent disgusting. As always, she abided his wishes and did everything he said.

She was scared.

She was too young to be pregnant and she hoped that it was the drinks she had last night that had her like this. She would wait, wait until the end of the week. If she continually threw up again she would take a test.

Washing her mouth out with water and brushing her teeth she stripped and took a shower. Everything was getting complicated and she didn't like it. It was supposed to be easy, have Inuyasha give her power over Taisho and Higurashi Inc after having Sesshoumaru killed by Naraku. Kagome as his sex slave and herself as his mate. She had it all planned out, so why was it falling apart?

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Sesshoumaru asked, pushing away some of the black hair that fell on Kagome's face.

Kagome groaned a little. "I need water," she rasped out with a small smile. " Other than that, I think I'm good."

He grinned a little, even after all that had just happened she still managed to have a positive attitude. She was a wonder to him, nodding he called for the nearest servant to bring a glass of cold water. He helped her sit up and put some pillows behind her back.

As soon as Mizu had come through the door with the glass of water, Inuyasha, Rin and Miroku had run past her, stopping at the edge of the bed when Sesshoumaru growled.

"How are you?" Inuyasha asked impatiently,

"Mommy! Rin was worried! Why is you hurt?" Rin asked, walking past Sesshoumaru and sitting by the edge of the bed.

"Ah, so you're the famous Kagome Higurashi," Miroku quirked, eyeing her.

Kagome stared at them for a while, taking a sip of her water she cleared her throat. "Uh, I'm fine." she nodded towards Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry for making your worry honey. Mommy just fell." she hugged Rin, she hated lying but Rin was too young to know the truth.

"Yes, I'm Kagome Higurashi." she narrowed her eyes at the monk.

"Everyone out, Kagome needs to rest." Sesshoumaru said coolly.

Inuyasha grumbled but gave one last heartbroken look at Kagome then turned and left. Rin nodded and gave a kiss on the cheek to Kagome and hugged Sesshoumaru, who astonishingly returned it. Miroku sighed and turned leaving out the door, he had that blond to go see. What was her name? Oh it didn't matter, after he was done with her he probably would never see her again.

Sesshoumaru climbed in bed with Kagome once everyone had left and the door was shut. He picked her up gently and placed her beside him, wrapping the covers over them he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her and let a soothing growl lull her to sleep. Him following short after.

* * *

_I am such a horrible person, I'm terribly sorry about not updating for more than a whole month. I appreciate all the reviews and am once again terribly sorry for keeping you all waiting. Thank you to Apollo's Priestess and x Ashiyame De Luna x for the suggestions. I am going to fix up what you both pointed out. No, I wasn't going to do something completely horrible to Kagome, plus I thought the attempted rape was enough. The fact that Kagome ages as a demon will be explained later in the next chapter. The crash and such will be explained in the next chapter._

_Once again, if you find mistakes let me know, I'll fix them. If you want to talk to me, your welcome to add me on myspace. www. Myspace . Com/ whoaxitsxroselynn is my URL just take out the spaces._


	11. Chapter 11

_This one is more of a filler chapter, I'm sorry about this._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

Inuyasha sat down on one of the plush couches inside the lavish Taisho mansion. His dad, Inu-Taisho had given the home to Sesshoumaru and Kagome as a wedding gift, that much he knew. Most of the servants from the main mansion where here, he guessed his father let Kagome pick who she wanted as her workers.

Sesshoumaru was head of the company for now, since their parents—along with Kagome's, were away in a promotional tour of some sorts. They would return shortly, if he was correct a few days from now. Then Sesshoumaru and Kagome would go back to being the co-owners.

This whole incident, it had to be kept between them. Their parents could not know of it, they would go on a raging rampage and probably send out hit men to kill Naraku in an instant. Though Naraku deserved to be killed for what he did to Kagome, the sight of her broken and bruised was still fresh in his mind. It made him angrier, with himself—with Sesshoumaru. Naraku was to be killed with their own hands. No one else's.

He sighed and placed his hands in his jean pockets, staring off into space. He loved Kagome, though not until that night at Sakura had he ever said it aloud. He tried—he tried hard, but every time he just couldn't get the words out of his mouth. Kagome stopped him every time saying. "I know you love me Inuyasha, it's okay you can't say it. I love you too."

Everyone thought they were going to get married sooner or later.

Inuyasha didn't know what went wrong, in fact he had even bought the engagement ring and the official wedding band for both of them down in America. It was all planned out, he would propose to her when he came back. He hadn't planned on Kikyou showing up and messing everything up. Now Kagome's wedding band was on Kikyou's ring finger.

Though, through all of this he still had hope that he could get Kagome back, even if his rational side told him to give up and move on, but his ego wouldn't give in.

Inuyasha propped his feet on the small elaborate coffee table. He saw some magazines laying in a neat stack by a small glass vase holding a little bouquet of flowers. One of the headlines caught his attention.

"_Kagome Higurashi and Sesshoumaru Taisho exclusive: The two young corporate heirs seen coming out of the new club, Tenshi at two in the morning! What of Inuyasha? Has Kagome finally moved on? More inside!"_

He quickly flipped past the pages stopping on the two pages holding the article along with many pictures of them. The first one was of Kagome dancing quite suggestively with Sesshoumaru, as he was nipping at her neck. His blood boiled, they were literally rutting with clothes on! He read the small caption.

"_Kagome and Sesshoumaru dancing in the middle of the club's dance floor, they appear to be much more 'closer'."_

He scanned over the pictures, each one broke his heart more. The last one was them leaving the club, Kagome's hair was tousled and misplaced, while Sesshoumaru seemed somewhat flushed as he held her from behind in her small silver dress. He growled and dropped the magazine and picked up another, the front cover was Kagome with her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck, smiling happily as he grinned.

"_Kagome and Sesshoumaru the new 'it' couple! Interview with them inside."_

He flipped to it and read the first question.

"_So Kagome, it seems that we've seen you around with Sesshoumaru quite a bit. Why?"_

"_That's because we're together, I finally found someone better than Inuyasha."_

His breath hitched, his heart sank. She thought Sesshoumaru was better than him?

"_Is that so? What about you Sesshoumaru?"_

"_She's the best thing that's ever happened to me, I love her."_

"_Aw, Sesshoumaru, I love you too."_

Inuyasha dropped the magazine as if it was on fire, lies. They had to be lies. They had to be made up, this wasn't right. No way. Hollow words, that's what they were, Kagome did not love Sesshoumaru. She loved him and only him.

He quickly called for Mizu, she appeared beside him in a few moments. "Get me a room please, it's late. I need to go to bed,"

Mizu nodded. "Yes Inuyasha-sama, this way." she let him go before her and soon followed behind him.

She turned hear head a bit and saw the magazines on the ground, that meant that he'd read the articles. What her masters had said weren't true. It was before this, before the marriage, they still despised each other back then. Their parents forced them to go on dates, act like wanton fools around each other, all to make the engagement more believable when it happened. She couldn't help but feel bad for Inuyasha, but only a little. Had he truly loved her mistress Kagome his love could have broken through any spell that lady Kikyou had put upon him.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome moaned out in her sleep, waking Sesshoumaru. He looked at her, her face was contorted in either pain or pleasure, maybe both.

"Sesshoumaru…" she arched her back. "Your such a cold ass idiot," she sighed and curled into him. "But that's why I like you." she murmured.

He slightly chuckled and rewrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer. "Kagome, you're such a foolish, gullible ningen." he whispered in her ear. "But that's my reason for liking you."

"Idiot…" she snuggled deeper in his embrace, placing her face in the crook of his neck. She unconsciously placed a small kiss on his neck. It made his heart flutter and he didn't like that. He should be disgusted at the mere though of a human touching his person.

He sighed and thought back, his family, the Taisho's had not met the Higurashi's until he was about eighteen. That was more than seventy years ago. The rift between youkai and miko's was great back then. Some of the most powerful priestesses and monks had gone though special rituals that made their aging slow down to that of a demons, so that they could protect their fellow humans.

That was the only reason Kagome was alive right now, along with her family. Their families where the very first people to ever join together in an alliance. The other humans and youkai followed suit, soon humans and youkai could get along, though the rift was still there.

He still had a hate for humans, a very deep one, to the point where he couldn't stand them. All because of his father and his human mate Izayoi, who was a princess. Nothing special but his idiotic father lengthened her lifespan to match his, otherwise the foul human wench would be dead.

Not only did they bring a retched hanyou into their pureblood family but they had kicked his mother out of the house of the moon like a piece of trash and replaced her with the vile ningen woman. His father forbade him to see his own mother, all was Izayou's idea. That furthered his hate for the woman. The last he had heard of his mother was that she was killed by a few rampaging rouge demons. Though he never showed it, his mother's death had hurt him deeply.

Over the years he learned to deal with humans, well at least to be able to tolerate them. Even if he hadn't been able to, he would have had to suck it up. The world was now overpopulated by humans, few amounts of each demon race where left. Kagome was the only human he had not had the urge to hurt and rip to pieces. Now that included Rin.

His mind wandered to the day he suggested him to be the one to marry Kagome, his father had called him earlier that morning saying that Kagome had called crying sobbing out that Inuyasha had left her for another.

"Father, I have a suggestion."

"What is it boy?"

Sesshoumaru pondered for a bit. "I will marry Kagome, that way the companies will merge. Become one, more powerful."

Inu-Taisho snorted on the line. "Son, you have got to be kidding me." Sesshoumaru stayed silent. "Oh kami, your serious."

"Yes, very serious." he growled. "I will not have my future company suffer because of my pathetic hanyou brother."

Inu-Taisho sighed. "Very well, I'll bring it up with Akira and Tskune. They'll decide to go though with it or not."

Sesshoumaru smirked, it worked. Her parents would obviously agree if it involved money. "Understood. I must go, I have a few contracts to look over,"

"Fine, fine. Ah, you most definitely don't act your age. Enjoy your youth before you have to take over my job,"

"What you think is of no importance to me, this company will fully be mine once you die." he knew what he was saying was harsh, did he care? No. It was his father's fault that his mother was killed, his fault that Inuyasha was born. All his fault.

"Don't say such crude things," Inu-Taisho reprimanded.

"It matters not, your opinion does not matter to me in the least." he pressed the end button and began reading over small business contracts, little independent shops that wanted to join into Taisho Inc. to have a better chance at succeeding, only a few would ever even make it. Even so, the ones who did had a hard time keeping up with their demands and most would eventually quit. He shifted a little on the bed, getting in to a more comfortable position.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open from the movement, smoky blue orbs looked around the room, she saw she was in bed, with strong arms wrapped around her. Panic set in, that is until she saw the familiar magenta stripes on the wrists of her captor. She narrowed her eyes and her anger set in.

"Let me go, Sesshoumaru." she said coolly.

He broke out of his musings and looked down at her. "No,"

"It wasn't an option, let go of me now."

Did he honestly think she was going to run back into his arms because he saved her? He cheated on her, slapped her and caused her to run away from him, ending in her landing in the arms of a psychotic spider demon that was obsessed with her, which lead to her almost getting raped and the possibility of Rin getting hurt.

Hell no.

She wasn't going to forgive him that easily. He was going to have to work damn hard if he ever wanted her trust or even possibly her love.

"Kagome, cease your pointless banter." he tightened his arms around her. "Go back to sleep, you need rest. Your priestess powers have not fully healed you yet."

Kagome growled deep in her throat. "I'm perfectly fine," she placed her hands on his arms. "Now let go." she let a little of her purification powers loose, causing a shock of pain to go through Sesshoumaru's body. His grip slackened.

She took the opportunity to get out of the bed and head towards the door. "Thanks," she muttered. "For saving me." without waiting for a response she opened the door and left, leaving Sesshoumaru alone in the bed.

She looked down and her clothes once she was in the hall, she noticed she was only wearing a thin nightgown. She cursed under her breath, maybe she should have gotten a robe before she left. But it was her own house and only the servants were in here right? The sun was just rising so it must be morning.

With a careless shrug she walked down the hall, Kagome saw the Inu-demoness she had slapped. Suddenly she felt guilty for doing so, she had been angry at Sesshoumaru and simply took out her frustrations out on the first person to cross her. She should apologize, it was only right.

She walked towards the woman, stopping right in front of the cowering demon she bowed, her hair falling over her shoulders. "I'm terribly sorry about slapping you,"

"I-it's okay my lady, I-I was out of hand. It should be me ap-apologizing." she stuttered.

"No, no." Kagome smiled as she raised her head. "It was a simple insult, though I don't know what I did to seem like a whore in your eyes but it's fine."

The demoness relaxed. "I just assumed my lady, you were with my lord's younger brother then suddenly you mated my lord. It didn't seem right."

Kagome chuckled. "Oh no, I never did anything with Inuyasha. To be truthful he left me for another. First week here and you've already been injured, you're probably freaked out with all that has happened."

Kagome wasn't about to go deep within the reasons to why she married Sesshoumaru, first of all to everyone else it seemed as though they loved each other. She intended to keep it that way. Second of all, the woman before her was new and could easily leak personal information around.

"A little." she confessed.

Kagome shrugged. "I figured as much, but we're okay now right?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Good, well I'm hungry so I'm going to make myself something to eat."

"I could cook you something my lady-"

"Thanks but I like to cook," she waved at the Inu as she began to leave. "So it's fine. Have a good day…" Kagome stopped walking. "You never told me your name."

"My name is Lin, my lady."

"Well then, have a good day Lin." Kagome smiled as she trotted down the stairs.

* * *

Kikyou woke up nauseated again, her stomach dropped. What if she was pregnant? No she couldn't possibly have a child at such a young age, she was twenty-three. She hadn't even though about having a child. She didn't want to have a one to begin with. What if she was and it wasn't Naraku's?

Though it still hadn't settled in her mind that Naraku had thrown her away. He told her that he didn't have use for her anymore, to get lost. No, that was but a simple nightmare in Kikyou's mind. After throwing up the night before she simply beat her self up for even thinking such a thing. Narku loved her and would never do such a thing to her. After all she was the love of his life as he was hers. What a horrible person she was for thinking that her beloved Naraku would ever do that to her. She was simply out of her mind.

Maybe she shouldn't wait until the end of the week to get the test. It couldn't hurt, she wasn't pregnant anyways. With a positive spirit she decided to take a shower and change into sweat pants and a hoodie. Now that she noticed, it was the second day and Inuyasha had still not shown up. She didn't care much about it though, she grabbed the her small purse and walked out the door. She jogged down the street, ignoring some cat calls she received. She was too preoccupied with finding out if she was with a wretched child.

She was a mess, a contradictive mess. She thought she wasn't pregnant, she was sure but then she had her doubts. Finally she settled to stop thinking that she wasn't because there was a great possibility that she was.

Kikyou sighed as she walked down the aisle of the small store. She'd never thought about buying a pregnancy test in her life. Yet here she was. Grabbing the nearest one, she sluggishly walked to the register. She inclined her head downwards in shame, she didn't want to meet the cashier's eyes, he probably thought she was a whore, not that she minded.

"It'll be ten-fifty ma'm." the mans smooth voice caught her attention.

She handed him the money as he placed the product in a small bag along wit her receipt.

Now to go home and take the test.

* * *

Naraku was furious. Everything went wrong, he had planned it out perfectly and it all came back punching him in the face. Literally. He angrily massaged his jaw, Sesshoumaru could pack a punch.

He had sent that damn spy to make sure that woman Summer gave Kagome the potion to put Sesshoumaru to sleep. He should have given Kouga a poison, maybe then his plans would have worked. He had specifically told the man if he were to get caught to say he was sent by Sesshoumaru to further anger Kagome.

Then the fact that the damn Inu-youkai had struck Kagome made her mad and push the date sooner was not planned. That lead him to quickly rethink of what to do. Finally he settled on having Bankotsu dive a car into the wolf while he was 'helping' Kagome escape. Bankotsu was to get out of the car right when they were about to collide. He was very good hit man of his and he couldn't afford losing him, the wolf on the other hand he could.

Right afterwards, Bankotsu made sure Kagome and Rin had survived the crash, then he was to disappear along with the other car, to make it look like Kouga had crashed into a tree or swerved out of the road. Something convincing that didn't put any form of suspicion on himself. Now that he thought about it, he had heard a rustle when he was taking Kagome and Rin out of the car.

Naraku cursed under his breath, someone had seen him and alerted Sesshoumaru. That explained how he had shown up right when he was going to have some fun with Kagome.

Then Kouga's fucking mate wouldn't stop calling and asking him where Kouga was. He got to the point where he became irritated and simply told her Kouga died in a car crash, the woman began bawling on the other line crying saying she would get him back. Naraku simply hung up, a infuriated woman with a deceased mate didn't seem that dangerous to him.

That reminded him, he needed to clean up the mess he left from the crash. He would call someone to do that later. For now he was going to plan. Kagome would be his, one way or another.

* * *

Souta groaned as he woke from his slumber. He had one hell of a hangover and the light coming into his room though that big ass window of his didn't help much at all. He tried to get up but a pair of delicate arms held him in place. He turned his head a little, a girl who seemed younger than him was sleeping soundly beside him. Naked. Souta didn't remember meeting a girl during the night. It didn't matter anyways.

"Get up," he shook the girl a little.

She opened her eyes and stretched. "Um, hi?" she yawned.

"Yeah, you need to go. Sorry about the inconvenience…uh, what's your name?" he asked as he scratched his head sleepily.

"Sarah. Yours?" she did vaguely remember him telling her his name but hell she had so many drinks she'd forgotten.

"Souta." he yawned. The girl's eyes widened.

"H-Higurashi? Souta Higurashi?" she asked incredulously.

"The one and only." he smiled.

"Are you serious?"

"Well lets see, gorgeous hazel eyes. Check. Deliciously sculpted body. Check. Fabulously styled brown hair." he rustled his hair with his hand. "Mhm, Check. Yes my dear, I'm Souta Higruashi."

"Oh my kami, I fucking slept with Souta Higurashi." Sarah shook her head as she scrambled to her purse taking out a camera. "I want a picture,"

Souta looked at the girl confused, weren't most girls supposed to be ashamed of having one night stands and stuff? Why was she proud that she slept with him? Either way it didn't really matter, there was a ninety percent chance that someone took a picture of Shippo, Kohaku and himself coming out of the club anyways so it was probably going to be in some magazine sometime this week, if not today.

Souta found it ironic how they worked so hard to get into clubs without being seen only to have one too many drinks and leave with women around their arms, completely too drunk to care about the lights flashing around them.

He nodded, sitting up. He slung an arm across the girls shoulders and smiled flirtatiously, noticing that the cover had fallen and his very sculpted chest was exposed. Sarah clicked the button and took the picture. She squealed.

"Thank you so much!" she blushed and put her head down. "Um, could you sign it?" she asked as she presented him with a piece of paper.

Souta chuckled as he reached into his nightstand and got a cigarette. He lit it up and blew out the smoke. "Sure thing," She handed him a pen and he scribbled his name on the small parchment.

"Well, I'd better get going." she sighed as she got off the bed, she began to put her clothes back on not noticing Souta was eyeing her body. "My parents are going to freak when I get home."

"What's your number?" he asked suddenly.

She stopped putting on her skirt. "W-What?"

"What's your number?" Souta repeated. "I'd love to go out on a date with you sometime."

Sarah's mouth fell open. "Your kidding right?"

"So I take it that's a no?"

She dashed towards her purse and took out her phone. "Oh no! I'd absolutely love to!" she smiled.

He set his cigarette down and clicked on the phone's camera, taking a picture of himself, then entered his number onto the phone's memory, she did the same.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't give my personal cell phone number to your friends," he grinned. "I don't like getting screaming phone calls of girls declaring their undying love for me."

"Oh, no problem. I didn't plan on sharing you." she muttered as she finished putting her shirt.

"Neither did I," Souta murmured behind her. She blushed noticing his state of undress. "Don't you think it's a little late to be shy dear?"

She chuckled nervously and tried not to let her eyes roam. "Uh well yeah, um, so I'm gonna go. Okay?"

"Alright, I'll call you later."

Sarah suppressed a scream of excitement. "Okay," she said, grabbing her purse and walking towards the door. "Aren't you going to wake up your friend and well, his other friend?"

Souta walked over to her and looked down. Kohaku was with a chick, and in the same position he had woken up to. "Oh come on!" Souta groaned. "I thought I told him to stop doing this shit," he grabbed Kohaku's ponytail and dragged him out the door. "Dammit, he has his own fucking room in this house for that stuff."

"Ow, ow, ow, man stop it!" Kohaku shouted. "Shippo got here before me and took my fucking room!"

"Still, couldn't you have done it downstairs in the kitchen or in a guest room?" Souta answered as he continued to drag him down the hall. "Oh! I'll call you late Sarah! We can go to dinner or something! That servant there will lead you out!" he waved at her as he began going down the stairs.

"Okay, bye!" she smiled as he waved back.

"As for you!" he said to Kohaku. "Call your sister and tell her to come pick you up dumb-ass."

Kohaku saw them nearing the front door. "Dude, my phone's in my jeans inside your room." he said as a last attempt to stay in the house.

"Well, have fun outside." he pushed Kohaku out and shut the door. "I'll call her to come pick you up later."

"Dude! Don't do this! I'm naked man!" came his muffled replies.

"You shoulda thought of that before you fucked in my room!" replied Souta.

"But I'm like your brother! It's not like we were having a three-some or some shit!" he banged on the door trying to get back in.

"Dude, that's fucking sick!" Souta shook his head and walked back up the stairs. He had to call Sango and get rid of that girl Kohaku was with. Shippo could sleep with whoever he wanted, since it wasn't in his room.

Maybe he should call his sister? He could invite her to dinner with Sesshoumaru, and he could bring Sarah, kind of like a double date. I didn't sound too bad.

But first, he had to put on some clothes.

* * *

Kagome was busy making scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes and anything else she could think of. Although she was still mad at Sesshoumaru and didn't trust him, he deserved a good morning meal as a thanks from her part.

She was still in her nightgown, she didn't want to go to their room and risk Sesshoumaru whisking her away and holding her hostage in there until she healed. Though she was fine, only a dull pain in her abdomen. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun to keep it from getting in her eyes while she ran around the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru had treated her horribly, and as of now she had no reason to love him, much less trust him. He'd somewhat proven to her that he cared, even if just a little. Kagome didn't want to deal with the heartache, she was afraid. Inuyasha had been her first love and had been her first heartbreak as well. With much hesistation, she was going to risk it, she was going to put her heart on the line again. She only hoped that he wouldn't break it.

"I'm giving you a chance, Sesshoumaru." she whispered to herself. "The first and only chance you'll get. Don't mess up." she sighed. "For the sake of my heart and your own."

* * *

_Once again, if you find any mistakes let me know, I didn't even bother to re-read this chapter. Review please._


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

"Good morning," came Inuyasha's voice from behind her, she placed the plate she was holding down and turned around.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coolly, she wasn't as heartbroken as she had been but there was still a grudge that she held towards him. Besides, what was he doing in her house? She had assumed that he left.

"Is that any way to speak to the man you love?"

"I love? I _loved_," she sighed, as if almost regretfully. "I used to love you…not anymore that time is gone. You have my sister now,"

Inuyasha growled annoyed, she still loved him, she was just lying and even if his rational side was telling him he was wrong, his ego easily won. "Humph, that bitch poisoned me or some shit." he smirked. "You know I love you and only you."

"Stop telling me lies, I don't care what you feel anymore Inuyasha, I'm _mated_ to Sesshoumaru and unlike you — I'm faithful."

"Ouch, that hurt." he said arrogantly, his obviously inflated ego was getting the best of him and ruining any little chance he had left of getting together with Kagome again. Even if there wasn't a chance in reality. "We could always change that, you could become mine again."

"You are my damned past! You are my _ex_ boyfriend, nothing more nothing less. Don't you get that? We're through, we're both mated to different people. Move on. _I never want to get back with you_."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red and he pushed her up against the kitchen wall. "You will always be mine." he growled.

"Let me go," Kagome said seriously looking straight at him without a hint of fear. "I never was and never will be yours." she smirked noticing his purple markings beginning to appear on his cheeks.

"You are mine!" his beast snarled again in her face.

Kagome just chuckled. "Yours?" She turned her neck to expose Sesshoumaru's mating mark, the prominent magenta crescent moon stood out from her pale skin. "If I belong to anyone it's Sesshoumaru. I belong to Sesshoumaru, I'm his."

"What a weak, incompetent fool you are, Inuyasha." sighed Sesshoumaru behind them, rubbing his temples as he began to walk towards them. "Not only can you not control your beast but you forget — she's still injured and unless you want your disgusting head ripped from your neck, I suggest you let my _mate_ down."

His instincts kicked in and let go of Kagome, bowing his head at the alpha male. Inuyasha despised his brother and found enjoyment out of pestering him, but even his beast knew where to draw the line.

"Remove yourself from my manor, go find your bitch. I'm sure she misses you." smirked Sesshoumaru as he walked over to Kagome, hugging her from behind and nuzzling his head into her neck. "If she's not screwing anyone, that is." he said mockingly.

Kagome giggled and played along. "Bye." she waved at Inuyasha with a small smile, wrapping her arms around Sesshoumaru's. "I'm sure you know the way out."

Inuyasha stayed silent and gave a sad nod towards the couple. Whatever arrogance he had while he was confronting Kagome had gone and now he was left mute by their display of affection. The minute he had exited the kitchen, Kagome leaped out of Sesshoumaru's grasp and picked up the plate left on the counter, quickly shuffling out of the kitchen pretending as if nothing had just happened.

Sesshoumaru was left smirking, unbeknownst to her, he had heard her last comment. Oh, she was his alright. His and only his.

* * *

Souta Higurashi was a lazy young man, he could still Kohaku screaming and banging on the front door but was far too lazy to call Sango. Too much work. Besides, Kohaku needed to learn a lesson, this would teach him to do his shit in another room, better yet — his room.

"Hey man," yawned Shippo as he came down the stairs wearing only a pair of boxer briefs.

"Sup?" Souta replied sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels uninterestedly.

"Dude, what are you doing naked?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Got ya some ass last night didn't ya?"

"And you didn't?" Souta smirked noticing his friends state of undress, well at least Shippo was decent.

"You know it,"

"I got a date with the girl I met last night." he started to get off of the couch, he needed to get some boxers on and call up Sarah and Kagome. "So I'll be upstairs, by the way could you call Sango and ask her to come pick up Kohaku? He's the one banging on the door. "

"Whatever," came Shippo's reply as he walked past him, scratching his head, further messing up his orange hair.

"Hey sis," Souta smiled as if Kagome could see him.

"Hey Souta," Kagome said cheerfully.

"Look, I'm going to get straight to the point."

"Go on,"

"I've got a date with this chick named Sarah, I want you and Sesshoumaru to come along." he hoped she would say yes, after all he hadn't seen her since the wedding and that was a while back. "You know, kind of like a double date.

"Sure," she replied. "We'll meet you at Bistro du Vent at six, okay?"

"Okay, bye….no, wait a minute."

"What?" she questioned, maybe she had suggested a bad time?

"Is that a French restaurant?"

"Well obviously," Kagome replied tiredly. "Didn't the _French_ name give it away?"

"There's a French restaurant in Tokyo?" he asked unbelievingly "Really?"

"I wonder how you're my brother sometimes." Kagome giggled, he should already know that. Souta did tend to party with Shippo quite a bit. "Just get dressed and meet me there, stupid." Kagome hung up without saying bye.

"Wait, but what am I supposed to wear…" Souta spoke to the pulsing dial tone.

Alright, now to get dressed. Oh, but he had to call Sarah…afterwards, then he would get dressed. Then their was the trouble of picking what to wear…what was he supposed to wear anyways at a French restaurant? Europeans where into nudity, right? Couldn't he just save himself the trouble and go naked?

* * *

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, entering his office after breakfast was over. "We're going to dinner with Souta and his newest girlfriend, I want you free and ready to go at five-forty." the way she said it came out more to be of a statement rather than a question but he didn't bother himself by telling her she did not give him orders.

"Very well," he replied without looking up from the paper work in his hand.

"Don't you ever have Mizu clean in here?" she whined, waving her hand in front of her face. "It's really dusty."

"I don't want Mizu or any other servant in here, there's too much important information."

He had every single contract and paper from both of their companies in a safe, and now that Naraku had shown to be a cunning bastard, he would probably do anything to get Kagome in his hands and that wasn't going to happen. Thus, everything and anything could be used against him.

He could no longer trust anyone — not that he had before, but anyone could betray him and there was a possibility that Naraku could have one of the new servants working for him. No, Sesshoumaru would much rather have his office dusty than to have his company go bankrupt or his mate disappear again.

"Fine, I'll clean this office. It's not like I would steal anything, considering its my company too." Kagome said determinedly, placing both her hands at her waist and standing up straight. "Tomorrow,"

Procrastination was such a bad habit.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked, he put his paper down and looked up at her. "Can I ask you something?"

He stayed quiet, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She took it as permission to continue. "Why do you talk in third person sometimes?"

"You should already know why." he answered her, picking up his paper once more. "I am lord of the west, since a pup I was trained to take up that title. Learning to speak in third person was a small part of it. I've learned to stop, since it is no longer required in present times but it slips my mind on occasion."

She placed her finger at her chin as a gesture to point out that she was thinking. "Still a lord?" she asked, more to herself than him. "But the cardinal lords can no longer control the humans…"

"But we still control all of the demons in our land, and other things as well."

"Wait, InuTaisho is still alive, how can you be a lord?"

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to groan in frustration. She already knew everything she was asking, her grandfather had told her this already.

"My father was an irresponsible lord, he preferred to leave our land unattended to go and visit his human mate." he said putting down the paper in his hand to retrieve another and quickly writing something down. "The other lords requested I take over, I agreed. I fought my father and won. The land became mine."

"So what my grand father said was right, thanks for telling me Sesshoumaru." she smiled at him.

She walked away leaving Sesshoumaru in his office with a small good bye. He noticed that she wasn't giving him cold looks anymore and she seemed to be getting back to normal, though the possibility that she was just hiding her emotions in that smile of hers was something that bothered him more than it should. He shook it off and went back to thinking about what she had said.

Sesshoumaru smirked after hearing one particular comment she said, it left a little inappropriate image of her in a French maid outfit bending over, showing her deliciously round bottom to him, or if she was facing him — her perfectly bouncy breasts. He could see Kagome reaching up to clean the top shelves making that unbelievably short skirt ride up more and giving him a delicious view…maybe having Kagome clean his office wasn't such a bad idea.

He would just have to make sure he was in there at the time of course.

That reminded him, he was going to make sure Kagura never even stepped into the mansion, or his office at the company building. Now that she was Naraku's accomplice it wasn't safe to have her around. Not even for a pitiful fuck. Plus, now that he had his mate back, he was sure she was going to be mildly obedient. Even if it was only for one particular thing, besides the one thing he wanted was just as pleasurable to her as it was to him.

* * *

Kikyou nearly passed out once those agonizingly long three minutes had gone by and her test was ready to prove her wrong or right. She had been pacing around the living room, running her hands through her hair stressfully when the small timer she had set went off. She practically jumped out of her skin and quickly ran into the bathroom.

"This is it," she whispered to her self almost regretfully. Placing her hand on the pregnancy test she almost opted to change her mind and leave herself wondering if she was or wasn't pregnant.

On the count of three she would flip it. "One," she gripped the small plastic stick tighter. "Two," she pulled it up to her face and took a deep breath. "Three." and Kikyou flipped the small plastic stick.

There it was.

That small damnable pink plus sign.

Pregnant.

Kikyou was pregnant and she didn't even know who the father was. She fell to the floor sobbing, what if it wasn't Naraku's? Would he reject her or kill her for cheating on him?

Kikyou still didn't understand, she was never with Naraku, she was nothing more but a toy, a cheap imitation of her younger sister. That's all Kikyou would ever amount to.

She had yet to comprehend that.

Besides, she hadn't realized that the last person she slept with was Naraku or the fact that on that night he had a frightening smirk. Kikyou didn't know Naraku already knew she was carrying his child.

"I wonder how far along I am…" she sighed, still sobbing as she placed a her hand on her stomach. "I'll go to the doctor tomorrow, I wonder if they can tell me what kind of demon it is, if I'm even having a demon child. It could be human…"

What if it was Naraku's but he denied her? What would she do then?

But then an idea struck her mind, Inuyasha would be home soon and she would need to break the news to him seeing as how he could probably tell by her scent. At that moment she thanked her pathetic grandfather for teaching her at the very least, the basics of her miko powers.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, chanting something under her breath. Her body glowed a bright baby blue and dimmed down. This would hide her scent, at least until dinner…but that was more than enough time.

* * *

Sarah was a giddy mess, not only was she going to go to dinner with _Souta Higurashi_ but his sister and her husband where going to join them! She was going to be surrounded by famous and beautiful people. She had to call Shippo and thank him for making her go to the club. Had it not been for him she would have stayed home and read a book, but thanks to him she met Souta.

Souta had called her a few minutes ago and told her they were going to go to a French restaurant, he seemed troubled so she asked him what was wrong. He told her the most ridiculous reason:

"I don't know what to wear." he whined.

She then reminded him that he was Souta Higurashi and that according to the magazine interviews Sarah had read on him, his family had a personal stylist named Jakoutsu. He laughed it off and said "I so knew that," and then hung up. She giggled and called her best friend Mayu, she had to go shopping especially if she wanted to fit in with such beautiful people.

* * *

"Kohaku get your ass in," Shippo sighed. "And for fucks sake put on some damn clothes now!"

"Why must all of you be so mean to me?" Kohaku sighed, holding his hands in front of his groin. "That was so not cool man, do you know how embarrassing it is to pound on a door butt naked while some hot twins walk by?"

"Nope," Shippo answered with a much too sweet smile. "Never had that happen to me before."

"Well you douche-bag, let me just tell you it's a serious blow to your ego and manliness." Kohaku said with a shudder. "I don't think I'll ever be the same."

"Whatever man, just go put on some clothes." he patted his back with false sympathy. Shippo was laughing _very _hard.

Internally of course.

"How long was I out there?"

"Since breakfast, and it's like lunch time now. I wonder why you didn't just go into the guest house in the back and use the phone in there?"

Kohaku's mouth dropped open. "Dammit, why the hell didn't I think of that!"

As soon as Kohaku was up the steps, Shippo laughed and opened the door, the twins where standing there smiling at him.

"Well hello girls, did you whistle at him and call him "sweet cheeks" like I told you to?"

"Yes," the twins answered simultaneously, flipping their black hair back and holding each other's slender hips.

Shippo took out his wallet and gave the girls two hundred dollars. "That was _so _worth it." he laughed wiping the corner of his eye. "Now, would you two lovely ladies like to go to lunch with me?"

"Sure," they smirked, each one placing a hundred in their bras and locking arms on both sides of him. He locked the door and headed down the drive way.

"Oh yeah," he smiled turning his head to get a better look at the twins, Shippo gave an appreciative groan and shiver. Sexy and equally hot _twins._ "I'm the man." he smirked as they both gave him a kiss on the neck while he observed their ever so bouncy breasts. Shippo was one very lucky young man.

* * *

"Dear, you truly are an idiot." Jakoutsu sighed, pinning the end of the collar on Souta's black suit. "You're a man for kami's sake. All you can pick to wear is a suit."

"Well yeah but still, that doesn't mean I can't make sure. Besides, be happy, I'm paying you in cash to come here on a short notice. So shut up." Souta grumbled.

"Whatever dear, go pick up your date. Your done." Jakoutsu smiled, Souta groaned and slapped a few bills on his hand.

"Thanks man," Souta smiled as he grabbed his car keys.

"Oh, my pleasure," Souta let out a squeal as he felt something slap and firmly grab is butt, he turned to look at Jakoutsu wide eyed. "Never turn your back on a gay man, especially when you have such nice _assets_." he said while shaking a finger at him.

Souta numbly nodded and walked away slowly, his hands covering his behind. Maybe he should consider getting a new stylist? A woman perhaps? Yes, a straight woman sounded wonderful.

* * *

Kagome and Sesshoumaru pulled up to the five star restaurant at exactly six o'clock and before they even made it to the entrance they were already being lead to their table only briefly stopping to toss the keys to the car at the valley guy.

Kagome was wearing a colorblock belted bustier dress that hugged every one of her curves, a small, thin, brown belt ran through the middle of the dress, the bottom a jet black and the top a rich nutmeg brown. Overall she looked stunning, as did her husband. Who was wearing a simple, black suit along with a white dress shirt with the two top buttons undone, his favorite Rolex and his hair in a low pony tail.

The couple was a sight to be seen. Kagome saw Souta with a girl at the back of the restaurant, she met eyes with her and the girl quickly ducked her head. Kagome felt bad for seeming so intimidating but until she got to the table and away from all the people watching  it wasn't going to happen. She had a visage to upkeep.

Souta was an idiot as always and had yet to notice his girlfriend was uncomfortable, she tightened her arm around Sesshoumaru's and he looked down at her, she tilted her head a little and he nodded.

"My wife and I are hungry, with such a sluggish pace your keeping it seems like we will remain that way, I suggest you quicken your pace unless you want me to speak to the owner." he said in a cool tone, the waiter jumped and walked a little faster.

"Yes sir, my apologies." the waiter bowed and stopped at the table. Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome a seat and then seated himself. "A server will be here in a few moments." he continued, placing the menus on the table.

As soon as the waiter left Kagome sighed and hunched a bit. "I'm Kagome Taisho." she smiled at the girl. "And this is Sesshoumaru Taisho." Kagome pointed with her thumb at him and tilted her head a bit in his direction.

"Nice to meet both of you," Sara said shyly, placing her hands in her lap. "My name is Sarah."

Sesshoumaru said nothing but nodded his head at her as Kagome continued talking. "Its nice to meet yo-"

"Sis! How's it going?" Souta interrupted, eager to catch up with his sister.

"Souta! I'm in the middle of meeting your girlfriend, shut up or talk to Sesshoumaru." Sarah giggled and relaxed a bit she watched Souta look over at Sesshoumaru, she heard him growl, he gulped and looked back at Kagome.

"I'll shut up."

"Good." Kagome smiled. "I love your dress! The blue really complements your eyes." she commented noticing Sarah's strapless babydoll.

Sarah giggled and ran her hand through her hair. "Thank you! Your dress is amazing, you look gorgeous."

"I like your girlfriend Souta, she's smart."

"Thanks…I guess." he mumbled back. "What do you mean she's smart?" Souta said aloud.

Oh so you think I'm not smart huh, Sarah thought narrowing her eyes. "Not that I'm calling you stupid." he stuttered looking at her.

"Oh don't worry sweetie, he's not calling you stupid." Kagome smiled noticing Sarah's glare. "Last time, I told his ex girlfriend I liked her dress and she just huffed and said "Thanks, I know. Why wouldn't you? I'm gorgeous anything I wear will look amazing." and that earned her a good reality check from me."

"And you forced me to break up with her or you would disown me as a brother."

"Exactly," Kagome nodded. "Souta you may date her."

"I would have anyways, even if you said no." Souta mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, my lovely, amazing sister."

"Good boy," Kagome laughed.

The waiter came a few moments later and Sesshoumaru ordered the most expensive wine for Kagome and himself as Souta ordered water for himself and tea for Sarah since he couldn't understand anything on the menu. When it came time to order, he left their decisions to Kagome and Sesshoumaru, seeing as how they were they only ones that knew what they were doing.

They dinner had been a success, no fights, the food was delicious and even Sesshoumaru had joined in the conversation a few times.

They left the restaurant in a relatively good mood. Sesshoumaru was silent as usual and she was quiet as well, her mind was on other things. Kagome was uncomfortable, she had been feeling uncomfortable since she had woken up. Naraku keep appearing in her mind and it was slowly eating her nerves.

She had been trying to ignore her thoughts, everything and anything that reminded her of _that_ and to add to it, she was feeling guilty because of what she did to Sesshoumaru. Even if he had cheated on her, even if he had hit her. She wasn't doing much on her part either, that much she realized. Neither of them where working together to make it work.

"We are home."

She turned to look Sesshoumaru and nodded. They both got out of the car and headed to the front door with a awkward space between them. "What is bothering you?" he asked, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

Kagome jumped, startled and rubbed her arm. "Nothing, I'm fine. Thank you for asking." she whispered and almost tripped when she felt his coat over her shoulders. She looked up at him with a wondering face.

"You where rubbing your arm," he answered her unspoken question. "I assumed you where cold."

"Thank you," she gave him a crooked smile and hugged it tighter around herself.

They reached the door and she stopped walking. They met eyes and Kagome was suddenly face to face with him. Without noticing she leaned in, her eyes half lidded. Sesshoumaru hesitated but took hold of her chin, leaning his own head down and wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her in. As their lips where about to meet…

Kagome turned her head.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to him as she ran inside. "I can't, not yet."

Sesshoumaru was left outside with his arms empty and with an odd feeling in his heart.

* * *

Kagome had changed into a pair of cotton green pajama pants and a tank top, she was now reading Rin a little fairy tale in her room. She had not planned on it but she needed something to get her mind off of the kiss that had _almost _just occurred.

Yes, she had agreed with herself that she was going to _try_, but something like a kiss was meant to be shared with someone's beloved. Sesshoumaru was not her beloved — yet, and though her heart was fluttering uncontrollably, much like when she had shared her first kiss with Inuyasha…it dawned her that they had only hugged and it was making her heart go wild.

But she wasn't ready for something like that.

Kagome probably wasn't going to be ready for any male contact for awhile. Not after what had happened with Naraku. She thanked the gods Sango had called, she was coming over in a little while and finally, Kagome could vent all she wanted.

"Mommy?" Rin asked, looking up at Kagome from her lap.

"Yes honey?" Kagome answered, putting the book down.

"When Rin and mommy went to that scary place, Rin was with a nice old lady. Rin thinks her name was Kaede. What happened to that old lady, mommy?"

Kagome froze up, remembering all that had happened. Kouga dying, getting separated from Rin, almost getting raped…a tug on her shirt brought her out of her thoughts.

"Kaede huh? Well Rin, that nice lady is just fine. Maybe we'll go visit her sometime. How does that sound?"

"Rin would like that very much mommy, I want Kaede to come live with us!" she squealed happily, raising her arms above her head.

Kagome picked her up and rocked her back and forth. "Well mommy will do all she can to get her to live with us." she smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Now go and get ready for bed, okay?"

Rin nodded and jumped down from her lap, jumping up and down repeating Mizu's name. The young demoness appeared and picked up Rin, tickling her and bouncing her up in the air.

Kagome had to properly thank that old woman for taking care of her daughter and she could just imagine what kind of hell it would be to live with that man. It would be her pleasure to get that poor woman out of that hell.

* * *

Sango was bored. It had been days and she had not seen or heard of Inuyasha or Kagome. By the tabloids she knew that they weren't together anymore and that Kagome was with Sesshoumaru now. Hell, she had even attended the wedding. Still, Kagome had become one of her best friends and she missed her.

To be honest she was about to close up her shop a bit early and head to Kagome's new home, it was late and she usually barely got any customers after five. Sango had even made Kagome's favorite coffee to drink while catching up. She took off her apron and retied her pony tail when the bells on the door jingled.

"Sorry, we're closed." Sango said without looking up.

"A beautiful young woman such as yourself should not be alone." a smooth male voice answered. Sango looked up and saw a man with dark hair tied in a low, short pony tail with purple hued eyes.

"And you shouldn't be concerned with a woman you just met," she answered rudely, she wanted to go see Kagome and this man was just wasting her time. "Now if you don't mind, I'm on my way to meet a friend. If you could just leave I could close up and go."

"What is your name and if I may ask, who are you going to visit?"

"Nosey aren't we?" Sango grumbled. "Very well, my name is Sango and I'm going to go visit Kagome Taisho."

"Ah but I was just heading there myself, I just stopped to get a cup of coffee." he smiled.

"Drinking coffee so late in the day?" Sango asked, she turned around and looked at the clock. "It's almost eight o'clock." she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Going to visit a friend with _coffee_?" he countered walking up to Sango and taking her hand, placing a kiss on it.

"Touché," Sango snatched her hand away and blushed. "How did you know I was taking coffee?"

The man pointed to the counter by the cash register where two cups where located, along with a purse. "That might have given me a hint."

"What's your name?" she asked, eyeing him.

"Miroku," he smirked. "Now, how about you give me my coffee and I'll give you a ride to Sesshoumaru's house?"

* * *

He had thought it all out, everything he had planned was supposed to go through perfectly He had sent the wolf to carry out the plan. It had all gone wrong. Then again, as the saying goes, if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself.

And that was exactly what he had in mind.

"Kanna," Naraku called laying down on his bed.

Out of nowhere the small teenage girl appeared, her head bowed at him. "Yes master?" she answered in an emotionless voice.

"Show me Kikyou in your mirror."

Her head raised up and her dull, void eyes met with Naraku's as she held the mirror. A small fog formed in the inside, the reflection cleared after a few moments and he saw Kikyou crying on the floor.

"So she finally found out did she?" he smirked, sitting up. "I wonder how long it will take her to show up at our front door?"

"Soon," Kagura said from the bedroom door. "Obviously, that woman is in hopelessly in love with you. Although I consider it more of an obsession than love." she said leaning on the side with her arms crossed.

"My sister is right, Kikyou will arrive soon." Kana said, looking down at her mirror observing her.

"You and Kagura are related?"

"Of course," Kagura answered for Kanna. "The same human created us as you should already know. We where nothing but toys to him though, not that it changed much now that you are our master."

Naraku got up from his bed and walked up to Kagura, giving her a firm slap on the face. "Do not disrespect me." he said grabbing her cheeks in his hand, raising her off of the ground and bringing her face to face with him. "You are my slave, you obey me, you give all of your respect to _me_."

She glared at him as best she could. "You don't own me," she growled in a muffled voice.

Naraku smirked and let her go, pushing her on to the floor. "Need I remind you, your creator also gave me your heart." Naraku leaned down, smirking in her face without of a hint of guilt as she began to silently cry. "With a snap of my fingers, your heart is in my hand. Do you understand me?"

"Yes master," she said through gritted teeth, wiping her eyes angrily.

"Show me Kagome," the fog returned and cleared once more, the image of Kagome and Sesshoumaru eating dinner at a restaurant appeared with them both smiling and laughing.

He noticed her sneaking glances at the inu, then quickly looking away and blushing. He watched them leave, and head to their car, he watched as they attempted to kiss and when she turned her head away and ran inside. Kagome didn't trust Sesshoumaru yet.

But Naraku would wait, wait until they where a happily married couple and then crush it.

"Get up," Naraku said, returning to his bed. "Your going to help me ruin their marriage. Then the miko will be heartbroken and vulnerable." he grinned looking at Kanna's mirror.

* * *

"Dad?" Inuyasha asked into his cell phone as he walked into a fast food restaurant. He'd been wandering all over the city instead of going home.

"Son, we're coming home and we want to know _everything._ Do you understand me?" Inutaisho growled into the phone.

He stopped mid-step and his eyes widen. Where they talking about Naraku or something else? Like the fact that Kagome, Sesshoumaru and himself had practically done nothing since the wedding for the company?

"Uh okay, sure." he stuttered unsurely. "When will you be home?"

"Tomorrow," his father answered. "I expect you to call _everyone _and have them meet me at the main mansion at eight in the morning."

"Yes dad, I'll call everyone." Inuyasha sighed, running his hands through his silver hair. Things had just gotten a lot more complicated if his dad found out about that incident. "See you tomorrow."

"Good bye, son."

Suddenly Inuyasha wasn't that hungry anymore, maybe he should head home and think of a good excuse to suddenly not be able to show at the meeting tomorrow. Or maybe search up on how to undo a mating. He'd been meaning to do that for a while but that damn Naraku came out of nowhere and ruined everything.

Everything was just so messed up and _hard_ now. His life was supposed to be with Kagome by his side as _his _mate and everything as it used to be. But everything had just gone completely down hill and his dreams had been swallowed by a nightmare. Things just couldn't be worse.


End file.
